Cuidado con lo que deseas
by Galy
Summary: Ray pide un deseo a una estrella. ¡Cuidado! Puede ser que tu deseo se te cumpla. ¡Cap 12 POR FIN! - triángulo Kai-Ray-OC, TysonMax, TalaBryan
1. Prólogo

**1 **

**Prólogo**

Han pasado poco más de diez años desde que fui a aquel torneo regional en el que conocí a mis amigos, mis hermanos. Sí, fue en aquel torneo en el que perdí y gané al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Pues fácil: competí hasta una de las últimas etapas en la que me enfrente a Tyson en una beybatalla, y perdí; sin embargo, también gané porque al final del torneo el señor Dickenson nos invitó a formar una equipo… los Blade Breakers.

Los años siguientes fueron grandiosos al lado de Max, Kenny, Tyson y Kai. Nunca he vuelto a tener aventuras como aquellas. Y eso tiene una explicación y es que ya no soy un beyluchador profesional. Cada uno de los Blade Breakers nos hemos vuelto muy viejos para un equipo de chicos. Sí, teníamos opción de continuar nuestro sueño pero decidimos que era momento de vivir nuestras vidas.

Tyson, Max y Kenny fueron a la universidad. Tyson desertó a la mitad y se dedicó a instruir a niños en el arte del Beyblade, haciéndole competencia a su abuelo, que abrió su dojo al público para enseñar artes marciales. Creo que esa fue mejor elección que abrir un restaurante porque el abuelo sigue exagerando con los condimentos y Tyson come tanto que no quedaría nada para los clientes.

Max y Kenny sí terminaron la carrera y después recibieron ofertas de trabajo por parte de la BBA para unirse en un proyecto de investigación. Según me cuenta en sus cartas, Max se dedica a aspectos mecánicos del Beyblade y, Kenny, es un importante investigador. En este momento, creo que están en Estados Unidos con Judy, la mamá de Max. Por fin se cumplió el sueño del Jefe de trabajar en ese complejo científico; me describe el lugar con tanta emoción en sus cartas y, también, me cuenta que tiene algunos problemitas con Dizzy con respecto a su actitud y la tecnología pero en el fondo estoy seguro que nunca cambiaría a su bestia bit por ninguna máquina súper desarrollada. Max, en cambio me cuenta que otra vez tiene novia. Dice que es una chica linda y dulce pero que Emily lo fastidia mucho porque no le agrada. En realidad, me da risa cada vez que leo una nueva carta de Max porque en cada una me cuenta de una novia diferente. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese tímido chico se volvería más mujeriego que Enrique de los Majestics? Y me das aún más gracia al leer que ninguna de las novias de Max le agrada a Emily.

Kai, es el que escribe menos que los demás pero sus cartas son más largas. No habla mucho de su vida sentimental como es de esperarse pero sí lleva una vida más tranquila. Es al que mejor le ha ido de los cinco. Al parecer, la policía siguió investigando a su abuelo y encontraron suficientes pruebas para encerrarlo por el resto de su vida en un penal de máxima seguridad. Él dice que no le guarda rencor a su abuelo, simplemente, le es indiferente.

También me ha contado que después de todo, la fortuna de su abuelo se redujo a casi nada. Entonces, comenzó su propia empresa y los negocios han prosperado tanto que ya recuperó su acostumbrado estilo de vida. También me ha dicho que se ve a menudo con los Demolition Boys. Tala trabaja con él, así que es inevitable. Me cuesta imaginarlo pero me alegra que se hayan limado las asperezas aunque todos conservan su muy particular forma de ser. En una de sus últimas cartas, Kai me confesó algo que no le ha dicho a los demás y es que algún día no muy lejano piensa financiar un equipo de beyluchadores como lo hizo el señor Dickenson con nosotros.

Y eso es lo que sé de mis amigos. Me gusta hablar más sobre ellos que de mí porque veo con agrado que han crecido en otros aspectos mientras yo me quedo estancado.

No, no me estoy quejando. No podría porque después de todo fui yo quien eligió este camino, pero me da nostalgia pensar que podría ser alguien más. Eso sí, no voy a negar que me enorgullece haber regresado al pueblo como lo hube jurado porque los niños están aprendiendo nuevas cosas a partir de mi experiencia. Entre los White Tigers y yo, estamos logrando hacer cambios importantes. Los niños tienen una visión más amplia y saben que hay un mundo afuera del pueblo.

Sin embargo, siento que me falta algo, no lo sé. Es sólo esa sensación de vacío y nostalgia que me invade por las noches, cuando regreso a casa para dormir… como ahora. Vivo sólo en la casa que mis padres me heredaron. Es pequeña pero acogedora y conserva su esencia, me hace sentir que siguen conmigo. Pero no llena el vacío que tengo. Siento que mi vida es aburrida. Tal vez sea que después de haber probado el mundo, mi pueblo me resulta poco.

Por eso me puse a leer las últimas cartas de mis amigos, para recordar y sonreír un rato. ¡Cómo extraño esos tiempos! Mariah dice que debería convertirme en un beyluchador profesional de nuevo, si eso es lo que quiero. Mariah es muy buena, es mi mejor amiga; con ella podría pasar horas enteras conversando sin aburrirme. Sólo ella tiene ese poder de mirarme a los ojos y descubrir cómo me siento de verdad; a ella no le puedo mentir, me conoce tan bien. Es una chica genial, no entiendo cómo no ha encontrado alguien que la ame todavía.

Dejo de pensar y observo el cielo estrellado. Una estrella fugaz cruza por él. Dicen que cumplen deseos así que cierro los ojos y me concentro.

«Desearía tener aventuras como cuando estaba con mis amigos. Regresar a aquellos tiempos… encontrar ese pedazo que llenaría el vacío que ahora siento. »

Me siento adormilado, ya es de madrugada seguramente… Bostezo y me dejo caer en la cama… Pronto, los párpados se me cierran y me dejo envolver por el mundo de los sueños.

—Ray… —me susurra una voz muy bajo. Se escucha distante—. Ray…

Sigue llamándome pero no logro distinguir de dónde proviene. Me detengo y observo el lugar en el que me encuentro. Estoy en mi casa… pero se ve diferente. ¡Es tal y como estaba cuando era un niño pequeño!

—Ray… —la voz se acerca a mí y una mano se posa en mi hombro. Me vuelvo y hay una mujer delante de mí. Es muy hermosa. Viste un vestido blanco reluciente. Su rostro es angelical… tiene cabello negro, largo, brillante. Esos ojos… me recuerdan alguien… esos ojos…

—¡Mamá! —abro mucho los ojos y ella sonríe tiernamente.

—Hola, Ray, cariño. ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

—No.

—¿Recuerdas tu deseo? —pienso un poco y recuerdo haber deseado ante la estrella fugaz. Ella me mira y sonríe de nuevo—. Por eso estoy aquí. Tú deseaste volver a tu vida con los Blade Breakers y llenar el vacío en tu corazón.

Asiento con la cabeza pero sigo sin comprender nada.

—Estoy aquí porque se te cumplirá tu deseo, pero debes saber que no será fácil. Tu camino estará lleno de peligros. Ahora no puedo decirte qué sucederá pero te aseguro que podrías arrepentirte una vez que encuentres lo que buscas.

—No, no lo creo, mamá.

—Ojalá sea así, amor. Me enviaron porque yo se los pedí. Quiero que pienses ahora que hay opción. ¿Quieres que se cumpla tu deseo?

Yo sonrío y creo firmemente que no habría mejor opción en todo el mundo. Sin pensarlo mucho le digo que sí.

—Bien, así será. Pero recuerda que fue tu elección y que debes afrontar lo que venga. Aunque te arrepientas de tu decisión, no habrá marcha atrás. Acepta tu destino y dale la cara.

No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que me está hablando pero veo en su mirar preocupación. Asiento sin pronunciar palabra.

—Debes jurármelo, Ray. Aceptarás lo que venga, no importa qué sea.

—Te lo juro —le digo y ella sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla.

Después, siento vértigo y todo da vueltas. Despierto de golpe, ya amaneció. Respiro profundamente recordando todo. Veo a través de la ventana el sol de invierno y comprendo que todo fue un sueño. Me levanto apesadumbrado y me dirijo al baño. Tomo una ducha y me visto. Debo volver a mi aburrida vida en mi pueblo natal. Ya se me hace tarde y con la presión del tiempo encima, olvido el sueño y mi deseo. Ahora soy un hombre con responsabilidades. Tomo a Drigger y me lanzo a la puerta con rapidez. A pesar de todo, la emoción de beybatallar me llena de golpe y me hace sentir feliz. Cierro la puerta y salto los tres escalones de la entrada para encontrarme con las cuatro personas que más he querido ver los últimos años.

—¡Ray! —Tyson sonríe y agita una mano saludando desde lejos. No puedo creerlo, la sorpresa se refleja en mi rostro. Tyson, Max y Kenny corren a mi encuentro. Kai se acerca caminando.

—¿Ustedes? P-pero… —me cuesta creerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿No te alegra vernos? —me pregunta Max con mirada inquisidora.

—¡Claro que sí! P-pero ¿cuándo llegaron, cómo, qué hacen aquí? —les pregunto ansioso pero feliz.

—Son muchas preguntas, cálmate —me dice Kenny—. Veamos, llegamos hoy, en el avión privado de Kai y venimos por algo que te aseguro te va a sorprender.

Parpadeo incrédulo con media sonrisa en la cara. Después de observarlos unos segundos, los invito a pasar olvidándome que Lee me espera en el dojo con los aprendices de beyluchador.

La noticia que me dice Kenny me sorprende sobremanera y no puedo ocultarla. Es algo que acelera mi corazón y me hace imaginar un millón de posibilidades fantásticas. Lo que más he deseado ahora está a poca distancia de mí y sigue acercándose.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está. Esta historia se me ocurrió de golpe, de principio a fin. Les aseguro que habrá sorpresas, amor, lágrimas y muchos enredos que pensarán que estoy loca por haber pensado cosas así ¬¬

Dependerá de sus reviews si continúo escribiendo, así que, por favor, opinen. Se aceptan comentarios críticas y toda clase de sugerencias. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este prólogo. Y les aseguro que aún falta muchísimo. Es una historia larguísima. Saludos...

_Galy_


	2. Quiero ser libre

**2**

**Quiero ser libre**

En un pueblo del Japón, donde bastaba un vistazo para saber que la tradición era parte importante de la vida de sus habitantes por varias razones, una chica meditaba. Si no fuera por el cableado callejero y por otros detalles que dejaban notar los servicios públicos de la era moderna, cualquiera hubiera dicho que era una aldea primitiva del antiguo país del sol naciente.

Y ese cualquiera no hubiera creído cuán acertado estaba.

En aquel pequeño poblado, habitaba un clan procedente de un antiguo e importante samurai de la guardia de la familia Minamoto. Cuando los samurai dejaron de tener la importancia que solían, y fueron reducidos a shizoku, sólo este hombre había permanecido en la obstinación de mantener intactos los preceptos que le fueron enseñados y se sintió con el deber de asegurar su transmisión a través de generaciones. Así pues, en el clan Hiyazu subsistió una ridícula forma de vida que atrapó consigo a diversas familias.

Sólo se conservaba una familia importante: la del jefe del clan. Éste era descendiente directo del guerrero samurai y también era quien mandaba entre las cerca de cuarenta familias del clan. Él consideraba tres cosas de suma importancia: el honor, la tradición y el beyblade.

Sí, sonaba ridículo porque dentro de comunidad tan primitiva un deporte tal no podía resultar comparable al honor y tradición.

Eso era lo que más o menos pensaba una chica de largo y espeso cabello azulado. Pero luego recordaba las largas peroratas que su abuelo la obligaba a escuchar cuando era una pequeña. El anciano le decía que las cinco bestias bit fueron pertenecientes a sabe qué persona y que representaban un legado especial que uno de los antepasados del Jefe recibió como regalo por una hazaña heroica.

Pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo de dónde provenían tales bestias sagradas. No, no era que le desagradara el beyblade, sólo que no representaba nada… como todo lo que la rodeaba.

Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera llorado estando en su situación, cualquiera menos ella. En absoluto se debía a su fortaleza, si su mente era débil. Una debilidad que poco a poco se extendía por su espíritu quitándole la poca felicidad que pudiera sentir. ¿Acaso valía vivir así? Era una esclava de su estirpe. No podía escapar.

Desde pequeña había vivido con su abuelo. Vagamente recordaba a su madre: ella había muerto cuando apenas tenía cuatro años. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía recordar absolutamente nada de entonces; la única cosa que recordaba en la voz de su madre fue cuando le dijo que nunca negara los deseos de su corazón, un beso en la frente y nunca más la volvió a ver. Después, su memoria saltaba hasta los seis años. El anciano le había educado de forma tradicionalista y siempre había insistido en que forjara amistad con el hijo del jefe, Bruce. ¿Y qué más podía pasar? Si siempre fue obligada a ser inferior por ser mujer y por ser una Khan. Había algo muy oscuro en la historia de su familia, su abuelo le dijo, y tenían una deuda de honor con los Hiyazu.

Aunque no pudiera entender nada, nunca indagó en los motivos pues para ella siempre fue obvio que su destino era ese. Sí, hacía caso de todo lo que su viejo abuelo le indicaba y eso le trajo sólo una cosa buena: ella y Bruce eran tan unidos como hermanos.

También era amiga de Catri, su vecina, pero el lazo con el chico Hiyazu era especial. Ahora todo había terminado. El padre de él y el abuelo de ella se encargaron de eso. Acordaron en que se casarían cuando ella cumpliera los veinte años. Seguramente, su abuelo negoció el honor de su familia a cambio de su nieta.

Ella suspiró y se sentó en el piso a la entrada del dojo. Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban intensamente y salpicaban el cielo en una explosión de destellos. Miró a lo lejos una estrella fugaz y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

«Quiero ser libre… vivir de verdad»

Abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada. Se sentía como una estúpida. Las estrellas no cumplían deseos... qué infantil había sido.

—Ania… —llamó una chica alta y de cabello negro que estaba parada a su espalda.

—¿Sabes que es muy tarde, Catri? —contestó la chica sin volverse.

—No para lo que vengo a hablar contigo.

—Por favor, ahora no...

—Esta vez me vas a escuchar —dijo imperiosamente la visitante y se sentó al lado de Ania.

—No tiene caso.

—Sí lo tiene. Tú no quieres esto. Es ridículo, estúpido y muy egoísta por parte de tu abuelo.

—¿Tú qué sabes? No es en absoluto egoísta. Desde hace mucho sabía de la historia de mi familia y yo le ofrecí a mi abuelo reivindicar nuestro honor.

—¡Por favor! Tú no amas a Bruce. Sólo te vas a condenar a una vida miserable y vacía, y vas a arrastrar a Bruce contigo. Recapacita, Ania, sabes muy bien que las apariencias sociales no son nada.

—No es por apariencia social...

—No trates de justificarte. Al menos acepta que no tienes idea por qué haces esto. Sólo accediste porque tu abuelo te lo mandó.

En los ojos de Ania brilló una lágrima. Pero no comenzaría a llorar como una niña miedosa. Ese era su destino y debía aceptarlo.

—Ania, por favor. Sé muy bien cómo piensas pero te pido que te retractes no por ti, ni por mí. Hazlo por Bruce. Cuando se entere, le romperás el corazón. Él te ama.

—Eso no es cierto, él y yo somos como hermanos.

—¡No seas tonta! ¿No has visto cómo te mira? Siempre ha tenido contigo ese trato y esa apertura que no le muestra a nadie.

—Si me ama, mejor. Al menos uno de los dos será feliz.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Habla con Bruce y vete de aquí. Tú no mereces cargar con las culpas de tu abuelo. Vete del pueblo y cásate porque estás enamorada, vive tu vida. Escapa... ¡sé fuerte por una sola vez y haz algo por ti!

—¿Te das cuenta lo que me dices? Si te oyera el jefe te colgaría por motivar una revolución. Será mejor que te vayas.

Catri suspiró exasperada y se marchó desilusionada de no poder hacer nada. Ania, en cambio, pasó la noche sumida en la total apatía que caracterizaba su vida. Dejó de pensar en su compromiso matrimonial porque creía fuertemente que era lo mejor a pesar de la vocecilla en su mente que la incitaba a escapar.

Cuando apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño, amaneció y los rayos del sol la obligaron a despertar. Se duchó, vistió, tomó su espada y luego se dirigió al dojo de Bruce.

Al llegar, notó que ahí estaban los gemelos Will y Chaz. Los saludó secamente. También estaba Catrina, pero se unió al grupo sin mirarla. Bruce llegó unos momentos después. Él era un chico apuesto: alto, figura atlética y mirada imponente. Al ver a Ania, le sonrió y en su mirar se notó ternura.

—¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! —le dijo animado—. Ahora puedo decirles la noticia. La BBA ha organizado un torneo muy especial y vamos a participar...

—¿La BBA? —interrumpió Catri asombrada—. ¿Desde cuando participamos en torneos de la BBA?

—Desde que mi padre se convenció que de nada sirve ser los mejores beyluchadores si no se lo probamos al mundo. No, déjame terminar Catri. Todos aquí conocemos la doctrina del clan perfectamente. Somos excelentes guerreros y manejamos el beyblade con gran habilidad. También conservamos la tradición y el honor con celo. Pero hablé a mi padre y lo convencí que si queremos extender nuestra cultura, debemos empezar por demostrar que somos los mejores —concluyó seriamente el muchacho desplegando un cartel.

—¿BBA? ¿ONU? ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Bruce? —inquirió uno de los mellizos.

—Bueno, la BBA ha organizado un torneo en alianza con la ONU con la finalidad de reunir a los mejores beyluchadores de todo el mundo y afianzar lazos de paz. Pues no sé que estupideces más piensen estos organizadores pero sí sé algo: habrá beyluchadores que generalmente no van a los torneos. Será una excelente oportunidad para superarlos. Ya es tiempo que nos conozcan. Iremos nosotros cinco.

—Espera. ¿Nosotros cinco? —habló Ania.

—Sí. Will y Chaz son excelentes con el manejo de tecnología. Catri es hábil y astuta. Yo soy el mejor del clan y tú... pues quiero que vengas conmigo. Nos serán entregadas las cinco bestias sagradas así que debemos trabajar duro.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada. La noticia representaba un giro total a su modo de vida. Aunque Bruce dijo que ella viajaría sólo porque la quería a su lado y no porque fuera buena con el blade, sonrió ante la expectativa de tener una aventura... al menos una en toda su vida.

—Bien, está decidido —puntualizó el chico más imperante que complacido—. Así que entrenaremos arduamente durante una semana. Después viajaremos a Kyoto, donde será la primera etapa. Eso es todo, ahora ¡a entrenar!

Catri, Will y Chaz fueron a buscar los blades dejando a Ania sola con Bruce. Él pareció dubitativo por un segundo pero enseguida recobró su confianza y se acercó a ella. Ania se sintió nerviosa por esa cercanía. Por primera vez sintió a su amigo diferente.

—¿Ania? Quiero decirte que ahora que estamos comprometidos deberíamos intentar acercarnos más... tú sabes...

—Bruce, por favor —ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y avergonzada—. Esto es difícil. Yo...

—No me digas que no sabías lo que siento por ti —Ania abrió la boca para contestar pero él se acercó demasiado y le colocó un dedo en los labios—. Shh, no digas nada. Sé que nuestro matrimonio es un arreglo pero podemos convertirlo en algo más.

Ania sabía que no era correcto continuar una situación así pero su débil voluntad le mandaba rendirse a su destino. Temblaba ligeramente. Bruce la tomó por la cintura y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Bruscamente, descargó su pasión en la chica que permanecía inmóvil, sin corresponder el beso. Ania se separó asustada y lo miró abrumada.

—Esto va muy rápido, Bruce. Necesito tiempo.

Dicho esto, se fue del dojo corriendo. Pronto, todas las emociones que no había sentido, brotaron de su interior derrotándola. Se sentía desesperada. Ese único beso había bastado para saber que se sentía infeliz, que no quería eso, que ansiaba ser libre de corazón.

Se sentía abandonada y deprimida. Lloró mientras corría al bosque cercano. Descargó su infelicidad como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pensó que así debían ser las cosas aunque no le gustaran y que mejor era acostumbrarse. No era libre de decidir por sí misma con quién casarse y sabía que, aunque Bruce fuera el mejor partido del clan, nunca podría amarlo.

De hecho, pensó que su corazón era tan débil que amar no era una posibilidad. ¡Cuán equivocada estaba!

* * *

¡Wow! Me han alegrado mucho sus reviews. Quiero agradecerles.

**Spishika:** mil gracias por tu review, pero no he escrito nada propio aún... me cuesta horrores pensar en personajes nuevos.

**Umi:** mmm, ¿yaoi?, ya verás lo que sucederá.

**Mistery Ray Girl:** bueno, lo mismo digo... aun no dire como sera :)

**Mariam Hiwatari:** gracias. nn Creo que Kai se salvó... hasta el próximo cap sabrá si pierde su Dranzer (ay! No debiste apostar, chiquito :D – que mala soy)

**Asia Black:** gracias por tu review.

**Yuuna Ushiha:** sí, cuando vuelvas tendrás algunos caps que leer

Bueno, antes de subir el siguiente capítulo, quiero aclarar que no es un yaoi... totalmente. Bueno, no les adelanto nada. Mejor los invito a leer el próximo capítulo «La chica de mi amigo»


	3. La chica de mi amigo

**3**

**La chica de mi amigo**

—Es... realmente me han dejado sorprendido —dijo por fin Ray después de un silencio prolongado en el que había permanecido sonriendo abiertamente y su cerebro procesó bien lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Entonces está dicho. ¡Los Blade Breakers hemos vuelto! —exclamó Tyson.

Los chicos siguieron conversando poniendo al día a los otros sobre sus vivencias más recientes. Por momentos recordaban con nostalgia sus momentos de aventura juntos y se emocionaban ante la perspectiva de lo que vendría. Por otros, parecía que nunca habían tomado caminos diferentes pues la convivencia se daba con tal naturalidad... reían de las ocurrencias de Tyson, bueno, reían de Tyson y no tardó el moreno en comenzar un duelo de sarcasmo con su líder que también volvía a su actitud de antaño pero con menos frialdad. Aunque bien, no sonreía pero era tácita la felicidad que sentía y Ray lo notaba.

Pasó una hora más o menos desde que los cuatro chicos arribaron a la casa del chino, quien aún tenía a Drigger sujeto en una mano.

—Pero aún no nos dices qué ibas a hacer cuando llegamos, Ray. Espero que no te hayamos interrumpido en algo importante...

«¡Demonios! ¡Lee me va a matar! Se suponía que iba al dojo... —pensó Ray cayendo en la cuenta que tenía obligaciones—. No importa, ya le explicaré más tarde...»

—¿Aún sigues enseñando a los niños de tu pueblo? —inquirió Max.

—Sí, todavía enseño. Pero no se preocupen, no interrumpieron nada importante...

Los cinco chicos intercambiaron miradas de alegría y estallaron en risas sin poder contener la complicidad.

Al mismo instante, una persona venía corriendo hacia la casa de Ray blandiendo un papel en la mano izquierda. No se podía descifrar si su rostro era de enojo o emoción. Llegó a los escalones y los subió de un brinco al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta con decisión pero suavidad.

—¡Ray! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre! ¡Te tengo excelentes noticias!

Adentro en la casa, las risas se detuvieron para dar paso a la curiosidad. Alguien llamaba a Ray con urgencia desde el exterior. El chico aludido se levantó disculpándose por un momento para abrir la puerta. El chino descorrió la puerta que separaba la sala del corredor principal y antes que siquiera diera un par de pasos, la persona que tanto le llamaba no pudo contener su impaciencia y entró por su cuenta en la casa.

—¿Dónde has estado, eh? Lee tenía grandes noticias y a ti que se te ocurre no aparecerte —lo regañó con un tono severo y expresión divertida en los ojos.

—Lo siento, Mariah. Pero...

—Oh, no importa —interrumpió ella—. Discúlpate más tarde. Ahora tienes que escuchar esto, te va a gustar...

Ray la miró con curiosidad mientras ella desplegaba con pompa el papel que traía consigo y lo colocaba frente a su rostro para leer ceremoniosamente su contenido.

—Mariah, ¿qué...?

—¡Oh, shh! Escucha... —se aclaró la garganta—. La BBA en asociación con la Organización de las Naciones Unidas invitan al Gran Torneo Intercontinental de Beyblade...

La sonrisa tranquila de Ray desconcertó a Mariah que parecía creer que con esa noticia, su amigo se habría puesto a brincar de emoción.

—¿Qué te sucede? Pensé que estarías más emocionado que Lee, Kevin y yo juntos.

—Ya lo sabía...

—¿Que ya lo sabías? ¿Pero... cómo?

El chico no necesitó explicarlo porque en ese momento un par de curiosos (llámense Tyson y Max) asomaron la cabeza para ver quién era la chica.

Tanto Mariah, que no esperaba ver ahí a esos dos antiguos compañeros de Ray, como Tyson y Max, que aunque era lógico, no pensaron que la voz fuera de Mariah, abrieron los ojos mucho de la sorpresa.

—¿Tú? —Max preguntó.

—¿Ustedes? —Mariah replicó al mismo tiempo que Max.

—¿Qué sucede, te sorprende vernos? —Tyson sonrió abiertamente.

—Pues... la verdad, sí.

—¿Qué tal si pasas un momento Mariah? —propuso Ray y ella accedió sintiendo que su emoción se desinflaba como un globo reventado pues suponía qué significaba la presencia de ellos en casa de su amigo.

En cuanto Mariah se asomó por la puerta corrediza de la sala, se desvanecieron totalmente sus esperanzas. No sólo eran Max y Tyson... también estaban Kai y Kenny.

—Hola Mariah —saludó alegremente Kenny.

—Hola —respondió ella.

Kai ni se inmutó ante su presencia. Al menos eso percibieron los demás. La verdad era que reconoció a la chica desde que la escuchó hablar en el pasillo, lo cual fue más por lógica que por memoria pues Mariah no tenía la misma voz que cuando la conoció y no tenía tampoco aquella personalidad detestable de entonces; de hecho, tenía algo diferente, algo incluso agradable a primera impresión.

«¿Pero qué estupideces son esas, Kai? Deja de pensar tonterías. Esa niña tonta no es sino eso: una niña tonta», se reprendió el peliazul.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Mariah a los Blade Breakers.

—¿Pues qué te imaginas? Venimos por Ray —contestó alegre Tyson.

—Por eso te decía que ya sabía lo del Torneo. Volveremos a ser los Blade Breakers y vamos a competir —explicó Ray con un gran brillo en los ojos.

—Pues entonces volvemos a ser rivales —suspiró Mariah resignada—. Los White Tigers también compiten en ese torneo.

Y pronto empezaron a charlar amenamente. Mariah se integró al grupo, cosa increíble para los chicos, sobre todo Tyson, que no podía creer que le cayera bien después de todo.

Risas y comentarios alegres, suposiciones de quiénes esperaban encontrar en el torneo y por supuesto comentarios de quién sería campeón.

En ese lapso de tiempo que la chica estuvo ahí, todos se dieron cuenta por qué encontraban a aquella niña boba tan agradable. Y es que ya no era esa niña boba.

En primer instancia, ya no era una adicta del color rosa. Su cabello seguía en el mismo tono, por supuesto, pero su ropa no despedía ese chillante color de antaño; aunque con algunos motivos en rosa, su guardarropa incluía otros colores. Luego, su carácter no era fresa y sangrón. Ahora era más serena, se notaba más madura y mucho más simpática, lo que le daba cierto carisma. Y por último, esa familiaridad que había entre ella y Ray. Los dos chicos, antes tímidos uno con el otro a causa de sentimientos afectuosos de adolescencia, ahora eran muy unidos. Bromeaban entre ellos y a costa del otro con naturalidad. Y no es que apenas se hubieran conocido; hay que recordar que son amigos desde la infancia. Pero la forma y el trato entre Ray y Mariah hizo conscientes a los Blade Breakers de esa estrecha relación aún más de lo que pareció en el Torneo Asiático.

—Ya va a ser hora de la comida —reparó Mariah sorprendida del paso del tiempo—. Prometí a Lee ir a su casa.

—Pues entonces no te retenemos más...

—Gracias. Hasta pronto, chicos.

Mariah se levantó con gracia felina y Ray con ella para acompañarla a la puerta. Kai la observó con detenimiento y discreción. Había estado observándola con detalle desde que llegó. Analizó desde su forma de vestir, con un traje chino blanco con lila ajustado a su delgada silueta. También fue consciente de la gracia de sus movimientos y su comportamiento muy propio pero también natural.

«Vaya si ha cambiado. Y le sentó bien... un momento, ¿qué tonterías digo? ¡Ya basta de pensar idioteces!»

—Supongo que luego les dirás a los chicos que vuelves con los Blade Breakers —comenzó Mariah deteniéndose en la puerta.

—Por supuesto. Pues iremos a Japón muy pronto.

—La verdad, yo no esperaba esto. De hecho creí que competirías en el torneo como uno de nosotros...

—Lo siento, Mariah. Yo soy un Blade Breaker.

—Lo sé. Y créeme que me alegra que estés feliz. Hacía tiempo no te veía tan contento.

Los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa y se despidieron.

—¿Saben? Mariah es mucho más agradable que antes —comentó Kenny cuando los chinos salieron de la sala.

—Es cierto. Antes me caía muy mal —apoyó Tyson.

—Parece que andar con Ray le endulzó el carácter —terció Max.

Tyson soltó una risilla burlona. Y seguramente habría hecho algún comentario socarrón de no ser porque Ray regresó en ese instante.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente, entre conversaciones, la comida (que fue todo un espectáculo gracias a Tyson) y un paseo por la aldea.

—Mejor nos vamos a dormir —sugirió Ray—. Estaremos un poco apretados pero espero que no la pasen tan mal.

—No te preocupes, amigo.

Y así, Tyson y Kenny compartieron el cuarto de huéspedes, Kai y Max se quedaron en bolsas de dormir en la sala, pues todos insistieron en que Ray no tenía que compartir su habitación.

Un par de bromas más y cuando ya se estaban diciendo "buenas noches", Tyson no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona cuya causa eran Ray y Mariah.

—¿Nos vas a decir por fin, o qué? —soltó Tyson en la habitación donde estaban Kenny y Ray.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Ray inocentemente.

—No te hagas. Que no nos hayas dicho nada no significa que no nos hemos dado cuenta.

—¿Qué cosa? Pues que tú y Mariah andan.

Ray no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Kenny los miraba a ambos sin saber qué decir. Tyson se molestó un poco.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, eh?

—Pues que pienses que entre Mariah y yo... es gracioso —Tyson lo miró arqueando las cejas—. Pues no hay nada entre nosotros. Mariah es como mi hermana, sería imposible que ella y yo tuviéramos algo.

—Bueno, sólo pensé... oh, ya no importa.

Y así se fueron todos a dormir. La noche envolvió el pueblo y la casa cayó en profundo sopor nocturno. Sólo un chico permanecía despierto contra su voluntad pensando cosas que no quería.

«¿Por qué sigo pensando tonterías? —Kai Hiwatari reposaba boca arriba con los brazos entrelazados en su nuca—. Es ilógico que... oh, no... es imposible. Tiene que haber una explicación. Sí, ya sé cuál: tan sólo me impresionó su cambio, eso es todo. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, también me cayó bien. Bueno, eso es todo. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo conciliar el sueño? Sea lo que sea, puedo controlar perfectamente mis sentimientos y este no es momento para pensar en eso, ni es la persona adecuada. Mejor será enfocarme a lo realmente importante porque no tengo tiempo para semejante tontería. »

El chico suspiró y se reacomodó en su bolsa de dormir. Max respiraba fuerte y pausadamente. Con cansancio, cerró los ojos e intentó dejarse llevar por el sueño mientras un último pensamiento acudía a su mente:

«Además, ella es la chica de Ray»

* * *

Bueno, aquí un capítulo más. Probablemente un poco aburrido, pero recuerden que apenas va la introducción.

Espero sus reviews. De ustedes depende que siga escribiendo.

**Umi:** Siento la repuesta. Es que no te puedo decir qué sucederá... por eso, ya verás... sucederán muchísimas cosas... gracias por tu review...

Saludos,

Galy.


	4. Un amor muy especial

**4**

**Un amor muy especial**

Kai despertó muy temprano. Se quedó un rato aún bajo las cobijas. No tenía que levantarse, era extraño pero muy agradable saber que podía estar todo el día sin hacer nada.

A los pocos minutos, Ray se había levantado y salía de su cuarto ya vestido. El chico chino se estiró y bostezó sin disimulo, cosa que hizo reír a Kai.

—¿Eh? ¡Kai! Ya estás despierto.

—Buenos días —contestó el chico que se levantó de golpe.

—¿Quieres café? Voy a hacer un poco o si no me dormiré de nuevo.

—Como que no estás acostumbrado a levantarte a esta hora, ¿eh?

—No, de hecho, siempre duermo dos horas más. Pero tengo que ir a ver a Lee. Le debo una explicación.

—Vas a decirle que vuelves con los Blade Breakers...

—Sí, aunque no debe ser gran sorpresa para él ni para los demás White Tigres.

—Lo dices por Mariah...

—No. Ellos saben bien que yo soy un Blade Breaker y que siempre lo he sido. Aunque debo admitir que se molestaron cuando al volver no quise ser el capitán del equipo.

Ray y Kai estaban de pie en la cocina con una taza de café en la mano.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu vida en Rusia? Seguro tienes montones de cosas que hacer.

—En realidad, tengo gente de confianza a cargo así que no hay mucho que hacer. Tala se reúne con los Demolition Boys, así que los veremos en el torneo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Kai pareció recordar algo y Ray lo notó.

—No me has dicho todo. ¿En qué piensas?

—Hace poco encontré algunas cosas de BioVolt, últimamente mi abuelo no me deja en paz.

—Pero tú no...

—No. Voltaire sigue en prisión. Ya ni me molesto en ir a verlo, no soporto su actitud, ni estando en la situación que se encuentra se arrepiente. Pero son tonterías... sólo tonterías.

En ese momento, una persona entró a la cocina olfateando con fuerza. Estaba más dormido que nada y la felicidad en su cara lo hacía parecer un zombi.

—¿Qué es ese dulce aroma que llega a mi nariz?

—Buenos días, Tyson —saludó Ray. Tyson siguió olfateando mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—¿Ya me van a decir que hay de desayunar?

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? Mi nariz no miente. Eso es una taza con café —señaló la taza.

—Vaya, aprendiste a distinguir una taza... —se burló Kai.

—Muy gracioso, Kai. Entonces Ray —preguntó volteando bruscamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—, ¿qué hay de desayunar?

—¿Por qué no te vas a rumiar la cena de anoche? Con todo lo que comiste, bien puedes pasar un año sin sentir hambre.

—¡Hiwatari!

Tyson comenzó a gruñir mientras Kai se reía de él. Ray apenas pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—¿Qué te parece si ayudas con el desayuno?

—Bien, pero después voy a matar a Kai, ¿entendido?

—Sí, lo que digas...

**— o — o —**

—Hasta que se te ocurre aparecer, Ray —acusó Lee dos horas más tarde cuando el chino entró en su dojo.

—Ayer llegaron mis amigos de Japón, lo siento, sé que debí al menos avisarte. Pero Mariah me dijo que cerraste.

—Sí. Supongo que también te dijo del torneo... —comentó Lee con un dejo de esperanza.

—Así fue, pero no me enteré por ella. Los Blade Breakers volveremos a jugar beyblade.

—Ah... —Lee suspiró comprobando lo que ya sabía—. Entonces, suerte. No será fácil que nos ganen esta vez, aunque fueran los campeones mundiales durante cuatro años seguidos.

—Pues eso está por verse, ¿eh?

—Y por cierto, los White Tigres nos vamos hoy en la tarde a Kyoto. Queremos ir con calma. Tal vez encontremos a alguien a quien retar en el camino.

—No esperaba que se fueran tan pronto. Pero nos veremos en menos de lo que imaginas. Buen viaje.

Ray salió de casa de Lee sintiendo sus energías renovadas. ¡Y vaya que las necesitaba! Al llegar a su casa, los chicos estaban en medio de una enorme revolución que lo arrastró antes de darse cuenta. Ese día rió como no lo había hecho en años. Para cuando se hizo de noche, Kenny fue el primero en irse a dormir.

—No se te olvide tu oso de peluche, Jefe.

—Muy gracioso, Tysoooon —el Jefe entró a la habitación bostezando mientras los demás continuaban riendo. Hubo un momento de silencio y Ray sonrió adormilado. De hecho, ya era pasada la medianoche.

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos a dormir también —comentó Kai viendo a Ray prácticamente durmiéndose.

—¿Por qué tan temprano? No aguantan nada ustedes, par de abuelos.

—Sí, lo que digas Tyson.

—¿No vienen ustedes?

—Yo aún no tengo sueño —dijo Max sonriente.

—Ni yo.

—Pues entonces, ustedes dormirán en la sala —atajó Kai saliendo rumbo a la habitación.

—Buenas noches, chicos.

—Buenas noches, Ray.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que se quedaron en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba cierto ruidillo lejano proveniente de la habitación del Jefe y Kai. Luego más silencio. Lo más seguro es que ya estuvieran durmiendo.

—¿No tienes sueño Max?

—No. Ni un poco. ¿Tú?

—Tampoco. Estaba pasándola muy bien. Ese trío de aguafiestas...

Max rió quedamente y se sentó más desparpajado en el suelo.

—¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida, Max?

—¿Qué quieres saber? No hay nada de interesante en tener a Emily encima y molestando todo el tiempo.

—¿Bromeas? Yo pensé que te gustaba.

—¿Emily? No, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces lo tuyo con la chica de Miami va en serio...

—Tampoco. Es muy linda, pero ya me hartó. Todo el tiempo se molesta por causa de Emily y soy yo quien termina regañado.

Tyson soltó una gran risa.

—¿Y tú qué, Tyson? No te he conocido ninguna pareja... ¿qué pasó con Hillary?

—Nada. Hillary y yo sólo éramos amigos —suspiró. Se comenzó a sentir nervioso. Lamentó haber tocado aquel tema, pero necesitaba saber. Desde siempre estuvo enamorado de Max, pero le aterraba ser rechazado, o peor aún, marginado por su preferencia sexual.

En la cena, Ray destapó una botella de vino, que ahora los dos chicos seguían tomando. Con el silencio incómodo que surgió, lo único que se les ocurría era seguir bebiendo. Entonces, se les subieron las copas.

—Oye Max —Tyson miraba muy de cerca al chico, que se sonrojó notoriamente—. ¿Sabías que tus ojos siempre me gustaron?

—T...Tyson...

Tyson acarició una mejilla de Max con ternura, e hizo que a éste le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. El moreno estaba tan tomado que, aunque estaba plenamente consciente de sus acciones, los impulsos adelantaban la razón.

Se acercó, y luego un poco más... sus labios se juntaron en un roce titubeante y, al ver que ninguno se oponía, se besaron con pasión. La pasión aumentó y pronto, Tyson introducía su lengua en Max explorando la boca de su amado.

Se separaron para tomar aire.

—Max, yo te amo... desde hace mucho.

—Tyson... yo... no sé...

—Si no sientes igual sólo dime —Tyson bajó la mirada triste.

—No es eso. Sólo estoy sorprendido. Pensé que tú... bueno, pues que te enojarías conmigo si yo... que nuestra amistad se arruinaría...

—Yo nunca podría enojarme contigo.

—Ahora lo sé. Yo también te amo, Tyson.

El moreno sonrió profundamente. Se volvieron a besar envolviendo al otro en un abrazo desesperado. Pero una duda asaltó al moreno y se separaron.

—Un momento. Dices que me amas pero no entiendo. Hasta hace poco tenías novia. Has tenido muchas mujeres, ¿cómo es que me amas a mí?

—Yo pensé que tú no me amarías a mí nunca, que te aterrarías si te decía lo que siento. Por eso busqué en otras olvidarte y no pude. Y me alegra porque ahora estás aquí, conmigo, y sientes lo mismo.

—Claro que sí, Max, te amo.

Los dos se sonrieron abiertamente y luego se arrojaron a los brazos del otro para continuar su beso.

Los besos se volvieron más fogosos y las caricias más presentes. Sin darse cuenta, ya se habían recostado en una de las bolsas de dormir. Tyson recorrió a besos el rostro y cuello de Max haciéndolo soltar suspiros de placer. Max acariciaba el largo cabello azulado de Tyson, sintiéndose estar en el cielo.

Todo era perfecto.

De pronto, un ronquido de Kenny los regresó a la realidad. Se dieron cuenta donde estaban y qué hacían. Sonrieron felices. Sería mejor dejarlo para después, pues no querían hacer ruido.

Ambos se quitaron la ropa quedando en bóxer y camisetas, y juntaron las dos camas para dormir junto a su amado. Tyson acomodó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Max. El rubio depositó un suave beso de "buenas noches" en los labios de su enamorado y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Tyson.

Cayeron en un sueño tranquilo pero deseando que amaneciera pronto para estar de nuevo así, juntos y enamorados.

Sólo un chico no dormía en aquella casa. Kai Hiwatari se sentía cansado y somnoliento pero no quería cerrar los ojos pues la imagen de una persona se dibuja en su mente muy precisamente.

«Deja de pensar tonterías, Kai —se reprendió—. Parece que tienes debilidad por los gatos».

Por cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Bueno, en primero tengo que decirles que mi musa tiene flojera y de plano batallé un chorro en este capítulo. Es curioso porque ya tengo muchos capítulos planeados con detalle pero no encuentro la manera de llegar allá. Por favor les pido paciencia si lo encuentran aburrido. Por supuesto, acepto sus sugerencias...

Kai: Si claro, lo que pasa es que las musas saben que este fic es una basura.

Ray: ¡Kai! Eso no es cierto. Además, Galy me cae muy bien

Tyson: A mí también, me da de comer bien...

Blade Breakers: ¬¬

Kai: Tú dices eso ahora, Ray, ¿no has leído lo que lleva escrito? Te va a torturar...

Ray: No te creo.

Kai: Piensa lo que quieras.

Galy: ¡Silencio! :S

Max: Creo que ya se enojó...

Galy: Ve a buscarte un dulce, Max y los demás vayan a ver si ya puso la marrana. ¡Quiero contestar los reviews y ustedes no me dejan!

Tyson: Qué genio, ya cásate.

Galy: ò.o

Tyson: ¡Yo me voy de aquí!

Ahora, sí: les quiero agradecer sus reviews. Esta vez fueron pocos, ¡pero muy importantes!

**Ishida Rio:**

No te mueras aún... ja, ja, ja. No es mi plan hacer un Kai/Mariah. Sólo quiero meter algo de situaciones absurdas y nada probables.

Kai: Sí, claro. Ni siquiera en un universo paralelo me fijaría en la gata esa.

Ray: ¿Qué tienes contra Mariah? Ella es muy linda.

Kai: ¿Linda? De verdad hay que estar retrasado mental para encontrarla linda.

Tyson: Opino lo mismo. Es un fastidio.

Ray: òo#

Galy: ¡Se quieren callar ya! Si no se dan cuenta, intento escribir.

Blade Breakers: Gruñona...

Galy: ¡Escuché eso!

Blade Breakers: nn

**Dayiah:**

Pues la chica del capítulo 2... ella sí es muy importante. De hecho, será la causa de todos los problemas.

Max: Yo quiero saber quién es.

Galy: No. Espérate a leer más.

Tyson: Eso no es justo. Nosotros somos los protagonistas. Tenemos derecho a saber las cosas por adelantado.

Kai: Tú no eres el protagonista, Tyson. Sólo eres personaje de relleno.

Tyson: ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Envidioso! Si no te diste cuenta, yo fui el principal en este capítulo.

Max: ¡Y yo qué! También soy muy importante.

Kenny: Creo que ninguno de los dos es protagonista. Aunque su participación sea importante, no es primordial.

Tyson: No me ayudes tanto, Jefe.

Ray: Yo quiero saber quién esa chica.

Galy: Lo siento, Ray chan. No te voy a adelantar nada.

Max: Al menos es bonita.

Kai: «Qué montón de niños estúpidos»

Kenny: ¿Y qué con la mamá de Ray? Explícanos eso de su miedo de cumplirle el deseo.

Ray: Un momento... mi mamá no está muerta.

Galy: En este fic, sí lo está.

Ray: ¡Mataste a mi mamá! ¡Asesina! ToT

Kai: Llorón.

Galy: Ya cállense todos. Pues los miedos de la mamá de Ray tienen que ver con algo que sucederá más adelante. Tiene que ver con algunas estupideces que se cometen cuando la gente se ciega por el amor. Es lo único que te puedo adelantar, Dayiah.

Bueno, espero que continúen leyendo. Probablemente encuentren algo simples estos capítulos. Trataré de meterles acción, pero les aseguro que son transición para lo más importante. Sigan leyendo. Les aseguro que lo que sigue está muy emocionante.


	5. Al estilo de los Black Samurai

**5**

**Al estilo de los Black Samurai**

Definitivamente esa no era la idea de un viaje: ser la sirvienta de Bruce y cuando a él se le antojara hacer lo que quisiera. Pero bueno, Ania nunca fue de las que tuvo muchas opciones. Y si quería estar en paz para disfrutar un poco de su casi libertad, mejor sería no enfadar al chico.

El problema estaba en que no sabía hasta dónde aguantaría. Bruce tenía la idea de que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y eso era lo más alejado de la realidad que pudiera ocurrírsele. Habían pasado unos días desde que salieron de la aldea y comenzaba a pensar que nunca debió ir. Bruce tenía el mal tino de buscarla cuando menos quería verlo y, peor aún, de querer besarla a la fuerza con sus modos bruscos y faltos de emoción.

El cariño que sentía por aquel chico era como el que se tiene a un hermano mayor. Pero el hecho de que él insistiera en algo más, y de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, no tardaría en agotar aquel afecto.

Se dirigían a Kyoto antes de ir a la capital para el torneo. Bruce quería encontrar beyluchadores a quienes retar para "entrar en forma" con las bestias bit del clan.

—¿Qué haces despierta? —preguntó Catri—. Es muy tarde.

—No puedo dormir.

—Tienes problemas con Bruce, ¿cierto?

Ania volteó a ver a Catri con cara inexpresiva. Pero no hacía falta nada para que aquella supiera lo que le sucedía. Estaban en el patio de la pequeña posada; hacía una noche fría pero con un bello cielo estrellado.

—Puedes contármelo, Ania.

—Lo sé. Sé que cuento contigo. Es sólo que... no sé qué sucede conmigo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que yo creí que podría soportar cualquier cosa por el honor de mi familia pero ya no puedo más... cada vez que Bruce se acerca me dan ganas de alejarlo...

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

—Porque no puedo. Lo veo a los ojos y no puedo soportar ser causante de todo lo que siente, menos puedo romperle el corazón.

—Pues deberías decírselo. Si no puedes amarlo, mejor que se aleje. ¿Has pensado que él va a sentir peor si se da cuenta que estás con él sin sentir nada?

Ania abrió la boca para replicar pero no pudo decir nada. Tenía razón.

—Mañana hablaré con él, Catri. Tienes razón. No es justo para él.

—Sólo sé suave, ¿quieres?

Al amanecer, Ania fue la primera en despertar. Salió al patio y se sentó a meditar. Apenas una media hora después, Bruce se acercó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura. Ania reaccionó como si la estuviera asfixiando y se separó rápidamente.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Bruce.

—Yo... eh... me asustaste... eso es todo.

Bruce le sonrió con ternura y sin más se le acercó para robarle un beso. Ania abrió los ojos como platos y se separó como si le hubiera pegado.

—No hagas eso, por favor.

—Ania, me asustas, ¿qué te sucede? Eres mi novia.

—Bruce... ¿de verdad soy tu novia? Porque una cosa es que tu padre y mi abuelo lo hayan acordado...

—No te entiendo.

—Desde pequeños han querido acercarnos para llegar hasta aquí pero el amor no se puede forzar.

—¿No me amas?

—Bruce, yo te quiero con todo mi corazón. Eres la persona más importante para mí... sólo que mi cariño no es como el que tú sientes por mí.

—Ania, no me hagas esto...

—Por favor. Tengo que hacerlo. No es justo para ti si no puedo amarte como mereces.

—¡Esas son estupideces! —Bruce estaba sobresaltado y la furia comenzaba a asomar en su semblante.

Ania se alejó un poco asustada. El chico la miraba con rencor.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Acaso no pensaste en eso cada vez que te besaba?

—Por favor, comprende. Esto es muy difícil para mí.

—¿Y para mí no lo es? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas lo que quieres!

—¡Basta! No te permito que me hables así. ¿Crees que me gusta esta situación? ¿Crees que no me gustaría enamorarme de ti? Así sería todo más fácil.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Ya te dije que el amor no se aprende, sólo se siente.

—No me vengas con tonterías, ¿quieres?

Ania se indignó. Ese chico realmente no entendía nada. Era como si ella fuera un objeto de su propiedad y no podía aceptar que entre ellos no había amor.

—¡Despierta Bruce! ¡Yo también tengo sentimientos! ¡A mí nadie me preguntó si quería andar contigo! ¡Ni siquiera tú! ¿Cómo quieres que te corresponda si jamás hiciste nada para que te viera diferente a un hermano?

—Pero sí dejaste que creyera lo contrario... te importó poco lo que yo sentía. Te importó poco que con cada abrazo y beso te quisiera más.

—¡Basta! Por favor... dejemos esto así. Tratemos de rescatar nuestra amistad.

—Eres una ilusa. Después de esto, olvídalo. En adelante seré para ti el heredero del clan y tú la nieta del traidor. Lo siento, Ania, pero tú me orillaste a esto —dicho lo último, el chico le dio la espalda y se fue.

—Bruce, ¡te lo suplico! ¡Espera!

Había mucha razón en eso. Ya nada sería igual. Bruce era un chico especial. Criado para someter a todos a su alrededor, para que todos lo alabaran y para conseguir lo que quisiera sin obstáculo alguno. Ahora que Ania se había negado al amor del chico, se condenó a ser rebajada. El honor de su familia quedaría sucio, y quién sabe si el chico tomaría represalias.

**— o — o —**

Los White Tigers se detuvieron en un modesto restaurante a la orilla del camino para comer. Era tarde pero no habían querido detenerse pues les faltaba muy poco para llegar a Kyoto. Hacía una semana salieron de China y debían aprovechar el tiempo que tenían libre antes del torneo para entrenar.

Mariah había estado algo ausente; pasaba mucho tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos. Lee no tardó mucho en notarlo. Al salir del restaurante les dijo a los demás que esperaran un poco y se llevó a la chica aparte para hablar con ella.

—Mariah, ¿te sientes bien? Estás muy... no sé... callada, melancólica.

—No es nada, Lee, no te preocupes —dijo la chica con media sonrisa, una que intentó forzar para que se viera alegre pero consiguió todo lo contrario.

—¿Estás así por Ray, verdad? ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes? Sé que hablaste de algo con él antes que nos marcháramos. ¿Qué te dijo?

—No es por él. De verdad estoy bien.

—Te conozco, no quieras verme la cara.

—En serio, Lee. ¿Cómo hago para que me...?

Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta. A lo lejos, un grupo de chicos estaban peleando con otros. Al parecer era una beybatalla; pero no parecía justa, uno de los lados eran chicos mayores y otro eran apenas niños. Los pequeños se estaban quejando, algo andaba mal.

Mariah y Lee se acercaron para ver como uno de los chicos destrozaba el beyblade del pequeño contra quien luchaba.

—Patético —declaró al final.

—Bien hecho —felicitó otro más que seguramente era su hermano gemelo.

Además de ellos, había dos chicas y un tercer chico que se mantenía muy erguido y callado. En algo les recordó a Kai cuando se cambió a los Demolition Boys en el torneo mundial de Rusia.

—¿Qué les sucede? —reclamó Mariah muy indignada—. ¿Por qué no beybatallan con alguien de su tamaño? ¡Ellos son niños!

—Nadie te preguntó —le contestó el gemelo que había luchado—. Pero te contestaré. Ellos sabían a qué se arriesgaban.

—¡Son unos...!

—Modera tu lenguaje, niñita entrometida —contestó el otro gemelo y en seguida, comenzaron a irse.

—Los reto a una beybatalla —se adelantó antes que se fueran.

El chico que les recordó a Kai volteó y sólo dijo una palabra:

—Aceptamos.

—Bien —dijo Mariah.

Se adelantó a pesar de la mirada asombrada de Lee para encarar a su contrincante.

—Ve, Ania —ordenó el mismo chico. Parecía el líder.

—Pero... —una chica de largo cabello azulado y tez blanca titubeó.

—Es una orden —sentenció el chico carente de expresión excepto por la dureza de su rostro.

La chica llamada Ania encaró a Mariah y lanzó su beyblade al mismo tiempo que ésta.

—¡Galux! ¡Démosle una lección!

—¡Ataca! —ordenó la otra.

Los blades chocaron contra sí con fiereza. No se necesitó de mucho tiempo para notarse la supremacía de Ania sobre Mariah. Pero la chica china puso toda su energía en los ataques. Fue una lástima que ni eso hiciera la menor diferencia.

—Ya termínala, ¿quieres? Me estoy aburriendo —le dijo la otra chica a Ania.

—Apúrate.

—Sí —apoyaron ambos gemelos.

—Destrózala —ordenó fríamente el líder y los miembros del equipo guardaron silencio mostrando una sonrisa malévola. Ania volteó a mirarlo con interrogación pero regresó su atención a la batalla. De un golpe, hizo que el Galux de Mariah dejara de girar.

—No puede ser...

—Mariah... —Lee hizo ademán de acercarse para reconfortarla pero fue interrumpido.

—Te dije que la destrozaras —reprochó con gravedad el líder. Todos se quedaron helados.

—No voy a hacer eso, Bruce —replicó Ania.

El chico caminó unos pasos adelante y lanzó su blade. Con una sola orden de ataque, el blade arremetió contra el Galux de Mariah y lo destrozó reduciéndolo en añicos.

—¡Galux! ¡NO! —Mariah se lanzó a su blade pero Lee la detuvo al ver que ahí no terminaba.

El blade negro del chico arremetió contra el de Ania y también lo partió en pedacitos de un solo golpe. La chica no cabía en sí de su asombro.

—Las órdenes no se discuten, Ania —dijo el chico al pasar por un lado de ella y después se alejó seguido de los otros.

—¡Esperen! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —exigió Lee al grupo.

—Somos los Black Samurai.

Ania no pronunció palabra. Tomó los restos de su beyblade y los siguió. En cambio, Mariah se arrodilló junto a Galux y suspiró al ver que el bit de poder seguía intacto, aunque era lo único que quedaba del blade.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —dijo Lee furioso—. Juro que habrá revancha, y más que eso, será una venganza.

Se agachó para abrazar a su amiga y reconfortarla. Estaba destrozada. Acababa de sufrir una derrota muy humillante.

—Te lo prometo, Mariah. Nadie le hace a un White Tiger y se queda tan tranquilo.

* * *

Sé que tardé años en actualizar pero aquí está por fin. No pregunten por qué tardé tanto, je, en realidad ni yo lo sé. Y no tengo excusa. Prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo. Un beso a todos!

**Ishida Rio**: Me alegra no haberte ocasionado un infarto. De hecho te alegrará saber que ya sé quien es la pareja de Kai. Aunque no creo que sea bueno adelantar nada. La idea me vino del Beyblade V Force, ¡bendito sea!

**Kaei kon**: Me das mucho ánimo con tus palabras :D ¡Gracias! Sí, siempre me ha parecido que esos dos son tal para cual... quién mejor que Max/Takao... del resto lo dejaré a que el mismo fic lo diga... ¡saludos!

**Dayiah**: Sorry por dejarte la duda. Y más aún si tardo siglos en actualizar, ¿no? ¬¬ Bueno, ya lo haré más seguido. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

**B. Tiamat**: Tienes razón paisana, ¿qué tiene todo el mundo contra Mariah? (Club anti-Mariah: oo#) Creo que mejor me callo. Aunque incluso yo la pongo como una maldita desgraciada en otro fic, así que me he dado a la tarea de reivindicarla en este. Un Kai/Mariah sería definitivamente innovador pero tendré que ponerlo en la balanza con otra idea que traigo por ahí, aunque no es que fuese una idea para desarrollar. Ya veremos qué pasa ;)

Me despido. ¡Saludos raza! Esta vez sí actualizaré muy pronto, aunque no lo crean... ;)


	6. Apariencias

**6**

**Apariencias**

«¿Es qué nadie piensa despertar temprano hoy?», pensó Kai con fastidio. Eran las ocho de la mañana y la casa yacía en un profundo silencio provocado por el letargo en que sus habitantes se encontraban.

Él llevaba casi dos horas despierto. Habrían sido más si no fuera por la hora en que se decidieron ir a dormir la noche pasada. En cualquier otro día los habría dejado descansar todo lo que quisieran, pero ese en especial era importante. Saldrían rumbo a Kyoto en uno de los aviones privados de Hiwatari Corp. Decidió entonces que debía despertarlos.

Primero pensó en Kenny, pero él era el único que realmente había trabajado arduamente el día anterior. Tuvo que recopilar información nueva, analizar los beyblades y diseñar una rutina de entrenamiento que los pusiera en forma de nuevo. Mejor lo dejaba al último, después de todo se tenía merecido un buen descanso.

Escuchó un ronquido proveniente de la sala; era Tyson, definitivamente imposible de confundir. Se encontraba durmiendo con Max. Kai había intercambiado con él para que pudiera estar con el rubio todo el tiempo posible ya que no era ningún secreto lo que entre esos dos había, pues nunca intentaron siquiera ocultarlo. De hecho, al día siguiente que se hicieron novios, se dieron los buenos días con un tierno beso en la boca, sorprendiendo a todos.

¡Qué envidia sentía de aquellos dos! ¡Y cuánto deseó que hubiesen sido él y...!

«Deja de pensar estupideces, ¿quieres, Kai? Es imposible. Nunca va a suceder. Recuerda que ya tiene a alguien más y no eres tú esa persona.»

Decidió entonces ir a despertar a Ray primero. Entro con sigilo y se acercó a la habitación del chino, deteniéndose nervioso ante la puerta. No quería entender por qué se sentía así. Queriendo convencerse que sólo eran tonterías suyas, entró y se acercó al chico, que dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro.

Por un momento se deleitó con la imagen ante sus ojos y permaneció sólo observando, conteniendo con gran esfuerzo las ganas de dibujar las finas facciones de aquel rostro con una caricia. El cabello negro caía muy desordenado sobre la cara del chico, dándole un aspecto tierno. Por un momento deseó poder ver aquellos ojos ambarinos de la manera en que miraba el resto de sí, pero eso significaría tener que hacerlo cuando el chico estuviera despierto; entonces, sólo habría dos formas de que aquello sucediera: revelarle sus sentimientos y descubrir que era correspondido, o tener que dar una buena explicación de por qué lo miraba con tal fijación. La primera era demasiado para lo que jamás se atrevería y la segunda un poco más real, excepto porque cada vez que lo miraba era de manera tan discreta que nadie se daba cuenta. Y por esto, no disfrutaba tanto como en este momento hacía al contemplarlo dormir; tenía que mirar de reojo cuando nadie se diera cuenta o hacerlo sólo por breves momentos, tratando de aparentar que no sentía el torrencial de emociones que le provocaban aquel par de ojos ámbar.

Al ver la profundidad con la que dormía Ray, se aventuró a acariciar su mejilla con suavidad. Era un instante delicioso que quiso memorizar con detalle. El chino seguía dormido pero sí que notó aquel cariño tan suave, pues sonreía levemente al roce de los dedos con su rostro.

Kai habría querido permanecer así para siempre, pero fue él mismo quien cesó la caricia al notar sobre la mesita de noche un par de fotografías enmarcadas. La primera logró hacerlo esbozar una sonrisa: eran los Blade Breakers cuando ganaron el campeonato mundial de Moscú. Pero la segunda foto hizo desaparecer aquel feliz recuerdo: eran los White Tigers. El problema no era quiénes aparecían en aquella imagen sino la forma en que aparecían. Al centro estaba Lee sonriendo con aire de superioridad, haciendo notar que él era el líder. A la izquierda de éste se encontraba Kevin, quien tenía la mano de Gary sobre su hombro en un gesto amistoso. A la derecha estaban Ray y Mariah. Esa fue la parte que no le gustó a Kai pues Ray abrazaba a Mariah por la cintura y ella correspondía el gesto con la cabeza recargada en el hombro del chico. Se veían tan sonrientes y cariñosos... no había duda que ellos tenían algo.

Sin detenerse a pensar si lo que sentía eran celos, coraje o tristeza, salió de aquella habitación pensando mil y una cosas.

**— o — o —**

_(POV Kai)_

Qué estúpido soy. El hecho de que no me atreva a decirle lo que siento por él, que permanezca solo por temor al rechazo, nada tiene que ver con que él busque su propia felicidad. Por lo que vi, está claro que no soy yo.

¡Maldición! Ya no sé qué más puedo hacer. Al principio podíamos conversar bien y ahora simplemente nos invade un silencio sepulcral cada vez que estamos solos. Es asfixiante y deprimente. Estoy desesperado.

Lo que siento es muy fuerte, y cuando quiero sacarlo, se me atora en la garganta impidiéndome respirar. Es una sensación de vacío, desolación, apatía y qué sé yo cuántas cosas más. Mi problema es que ya no puedo simplemente ocultarlo tras frialdad porque hace mucho se derritió mi barrera de hielo. Él la derritió y me dejó vulnerable a sus encantos.

Hace algunos años, él era el único a quien le importaba lo que me sucedía. Casi tenía que sacarme las palabras a la fuerza para tener una conversación más o menos decente. Me identificaba con él. Desde el inicio me agradó. Luego, el acercamiento fue inevitable. El problema es que yo no dejé de acercarme y choqué. Me enamoré.

Fue así como las conversaciones se tornaron reales. Pasábamos horas hablando y riendo. Como nunca hice con nadie. Con él podía decir estupideces y hacer que sonaran graciosas. Con él podía ser yo mismo. Y la magia terminaba cuando los demás llegaban.

Pasaron los años y heme aquí, en su casa, entrenando arduamente.

Creí que con la distancia y el tiempo aquellos sentimientos se habían borrado pero no fue así. En cuanto lo vi con Mariah supe que algo estaba mal. No se suponía que debiera amarlo. No a él. Debíamos ser sólo amigos; de hecho así es... él no es para mí. Es demasiado coqueto, es un gatito que por las noches busca en otros lugares pues lo que tiene no lo sacia. Siempre ha sido así con la mayoría de las beyluchadoras contra las que hemos batallado y sabe Dios con cuántas más.

Yo, en cambio, sólo puedo soñar con lo que pudiera ser pues nunca se convertirá en realidad. No espero que eso cambie. Soy realista y me doy cuenta cuando las cosas pasan; en este caso no tengo oportunidad.

Después de aquella primera mañana en tu casa, las cosas cambiaron. Nuestras conversaciones se redujeron a sonrisas de simpatía cuando cruzamos las miradas. Las palabras se esfumaron y mi alegría se apagó lentamente, como una vela cuya flama se extingue inevitablemente.

Estando los cinco juntos todo era fantástico: risas, bromas, charlas amenas, sonrisas, más risas... Apenas nos quedábamos los dos solos (tal como procuraba yo) la diversión se iba, dejando en su lugar un incómodo silencio que intentabas rehuir. ¡Y es que al querer decirte algo, de mi boca no salía sonido alguno! Y eso que apenas va una semana que estamos aquí. No quiero imaginar cómo será el resto del tiempo.

No sé en qué momento cambié. Fue repentino, muy drástico. Los cambios son buenos y aprendí a sobrellevarlos puesto que nada es estático. Sin embargo, esta vez me quedé desarmado en medio del campo de batalla. Cada vez que me acercaba, las estupideces de las que antes nos reíamos me hacen ver idiota. Las sonrisas que antes me regalabas ahora son forzadas, como queriendo disculpar el silencio. Tengo miedo. Nos hemos convertido en extraños.

A veces quisiera ser más como antes para poder acercarme a ti pero debo aceptar que he crecido como persona en este tiempo. Otras veces, todo alrededor es tan raro para mí, ¿o seré yo quien no encaja en el mundo? Soy una persona importante en el campo de los negocios, un beyluchador famoso, una persona que ha conseguido grandes logros... ¿pero de qué me sirve si no puedo compartir lo que traigo dentro? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que a ti te importe? Porque eso es lo que siento cuando te excusas y te vas para no quedarte a enfrentar el silencio entre ambos.

Tengo una especie de traba que me impide acercarme. Por fin he liberado mi verdadero yo pero contigo sucedió al revés. Avanzo un paso y retrocedo dos. Ya no sé qué hacer... no sé cómo acercarme, cómo hablarte o cómo sonreírte siquiera. Verdaderamente estoy desesperado, deprimido y harto de sentirme así.

Sólo quiero que pase el tiempo para poder dejar de sentir.

**— o — o —**

Una vez que desahogó un poco su tristeza sólo le quedó la rabia, que desquitó con sus amigos. Desde la forma en que los despertó hasta la manera en que atacaba en las prácticas les hizo darse cuenta que su capitán estaba de mal humor.

—Creo que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy —susurró Tyson en el oído de Max.

—¿Estará bien? Apenas anoche estuvo riéndose a carcajadas. No lo entiendo.

—Ni yo. Por eso mejor ni trato de hacerlo.

—¡Tyson! —lo reprendió quedamente—. A veces eres tan... tan...

—¿Tan qué?

—Tan... Tyson.

—Lo sé. Soy único.

Ambos rieron en voz baja pero se callaron inmediatamente al ver la mirada mortal de Kai sobre ellos.

—¡Ataca Dranzer!

—¡Driger, esquívalo!

Batallar contra Ray era una válvula de escape para su frustración. Con cada ataque descargaba su enojo con el chico, como si fuera su culpa todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Con un golpe en demasía rudo, sin dar oportunidad ni de respirar, Dranzer sacó a Driger del plato. Ray miró anonadado a Kai por la actitud que estaba mostrando: era exactamente el Kai Hiwatari que conoció en Japón en el torneo regional.

—Hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Nadie está en forma. Beybatallan peor que niños principiantes.

—¿Qué diablos...? —comenzó Tyson molesto pero Kai siguió hablando en voz más alta para no ser interrumpido.

—En dos horas debemos irnos para tomar el avión, así que mejor preparen sus cosas.

Dicho esto, se fue antes de cualquier otro comentario.

—¿Cuál es su problema, eh?

—No lo sé. Pero voy a averiguarlo —respondió Ray.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso quieres morir joven?

—No seas ridículo, Tyson.

**— o — o —**

Kai estaba algo alejado de la casa de Ray. Cerca había una barranca desde la que se veía un riachuelo al fondo de éste y a lo lejos una cascada. El sonido del agua era siempre tan relajante... cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella quietud, la cual no le duró mucho.

—¿Kai?

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó a ver quién lo buscaba, lo cual no era necesario porque ya sabía que era Ray. Su aroma, su voz, su andar sigiloso y cauteloso... todo eso era bien conocido por él.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

—No —atajó bruscamente. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y decidió suavizar su tono. Estaba en aquel lugar tan bello con él. No debía desaprovechar el instante—. Estoy bien, gracias.

—¿Seguro? ¿No quieres hablar de ello?

—Estoy bien, de verdad...

Ray lo examinó detenidamente. Eso era una mentira manifiesta. Algo le estaba molestando y sentía que era su culpa... de otra forma no lo habría atacado tan impíamente en la batalla. ¿Pero qué hacer?

Kai se cruzó de brazos en su actitud indiferente para tratar de disimular su nerviosismo. La mirada escrutadora del chino no era de gran ayuda; esos ojos parecían atravesarlo como rayos X. Sentía como si trajera un letrero que revelaba sus sentimientos y fuese cuestión de tiempo para que aquel enfrente suyo lo descubriera. Peor aún, le irritaba la inocente curiosidad que Ray mostraba por él, una curiosidad por descifrar qué lo molestaba. Pero si tan sólo supiera que él mismo era la causa de su mal humor... él y Mariah.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kai fastidiado—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

—No —respondió el chino muy tranquilo, logrando aumentar la irritación del otro—. Sólo esperaba que confiaras en mí. Puedes decírmelo... ¿hice o dije algo que te molestó?

«No hiciste ni dijiste nada —pensó Kai—. Ese es el problema. Yo quería que me dieras tu corazón y me dijeras "te amo"...»

—¿Kai?

—No hiciste ni dijiste nada —contestó él, más con tristeza que con irritación.

—¿Entonces qué te sucede? —insistió Ray con suavidad.

—Nada, no es nada... Quiero estar solo, ¿te importa?

—No hay problema. Pero si quieres hablar, puedes confiar en mí... —dijo un poco herido que no le tuviera un poco de confianza.

—No lo entenderías... —suspiró Kai cuando el chino se estaba marchando, tan quedamente que creyó no lo había escuchado, aunque para el agudo oído del chico aquellas palabras le dieron en qué pensar.

**— o — o —**

—¿Qué le sucede a Kai?

—¿A qué te refieres, Max?

—Ha estado muy distante y serio desde hace un par de días. Eso sin decir de su actitud de hoy.

—¿En serio? —Tyson murmuró con un poco de indiferencia. Los dos estaban sentados en el jardín, Tyson abrazando por la cintura a Max y besando detrás de su oreja. El rubio se encontraba acurrucado entre las piernas del moreno y recargando la nuca en su pecho.

—Tyson, estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo tampoco estoy jugando —replicó coqueto, bajando con sus besos hasta el cuello del rubio.

—¡Tyson!

—Oh, vamos. Te aseguro que Kai está bien. Esa es su actitud normal.

—Pues yo creo que no. Algo le pasa y tiene que ver con Ray.

—¿Con Ray? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ray en esto?

—Mucho. Kai está enamorado de él.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Es algo obvio por la forma en que lo mira y se comporta con él.

—No lo había notado. ¡Pero qué bien por él!

—Pues ni tanto. Ray no parece tener interés en él.

—¿Sabes, Maxie? Eres muy perceptivo. Por eso me gustas. Pero te adelantas a sacar conclusiones muy rápidamente. Puede que te equivoques. Digo, Ray siempre pareció tener un trato especial para con Kai.

—Espero que tengas razón —sonrió el rubio.

—Y yo espero que dejes de preocuparte tanto y me hagas caso o seré yo a quien le pase algo.

Max se volteó y plantó un beso en la boca de Tyson, uno con pasión ardiente. Los dos se quedaron jugueteando afuera, intercambiando besos y caricias.

Adentro de la casa, un chico dormía tranquilo, descansando la mente de tan arduo trabajo logístico que realizó durante el día. Otro pensaba mucho en qué podía estar mal con su amigo. El tercero seguía de pie ante aquel paisaje, agotado de tanto analizar su vida; había decidido mandar al diablo todo, permaneciendo en silencio y con la mente en blanco, pero algo arrepentido por la manera en que rechazó la única conversación real que hubiera podido tener a solas con el objeto de su amor.

* * *

Este capítulo va enteramente dedicado a Dayiah Lilith Belsebu Sekmet, quien fue la única que puso un review al capítulo anterior. 

Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar y creo que estoy cayendo en el descuido, lo que puede fastidiar a los lectores, pero ahora me dedicaré un poquillo más a esto para que no se vuelva tan aburrido. O luego sucede que tardo mucho y puede perderse el hilo de la historia.

En fin, ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo que pondré en dos partes porque está muy largo. Se llama "Reencuentros". Depende de sus reviews si lo pongo en una semana o antes.

Saludos!


	7. Reencuentros I

**7 **

**Reencuentros I**

—¡Maldición Tyson! ¿Qué acaso no conoces la puntualidad?

—Cálmate, Kai. Seguro que ya no tarda.

—Por su bien, espero que así sea.

En ese instante, el moreno salía a toda prisa de la casa de Ray.

—Ya estoy listo, mamá —dijo dirigiéndose a Kai—. ¿Ves que no tardé tanto?

La mirada que el ruso le echó fue bastante fulminante. De no ser porque aún en medio de su mal humor conservaba el sentido común ya le habría pegado un puñetazo a Tyson.

—Bien, vámonos.

—Un momento, ¿no están pensando en regresar a pie, o sí?

—No hay otra forma —atajó Ray—. El camión que nos llevará al aeropuerto sale del pueblo más cercano.

—¿QUE? —el moreno se quejó.

—Bueno, de hecho existe un atajo que nos tomaría la mitad del tiempo, o aún menos... —sugirió Ray.

—Pues iremos por ese camino —sentenció Tyson.

—No lo creo, porque es camino entre las montañas, llevamos equipaje, no hay sendero y no conocen la zona.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Dónde quedó tu sentido de la aventura?

—No insistas, Tyson. Ya escuchaste a Ray —intervino Max.

—Sí. Además, prefiero el camino seguro aunque sea largo —dijo Kenny muy sensatamente.

—Montón de aguafiestas... —bufó Tyson—. Piénsenlo: tomamos el atajo, nos cansamos menos y llegamos a tiempo. ¿No era eso lo que querías, Kai?

—Sí, pero no a costa de que te rompas el cuello.

—¡Oh, vamos! No llevamos una docena de maletas, es tan sólo una mochila. Y todos aquí... —miró a Kenny—, casi todos aquí tenemos buena condición física. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser subir una pequeña montañita?

—No, Tyson. No iremos por ahí. No te quejes más, ¿quieres? Cuando llegamos también caminaste por la ruta larga... —siguió Kenny.

—Pero si hubiera sabido de un atajo, no lo habría hecho.

—¡No! Y es mi última palabra —finalizó Kai la discusión.

**— o — o —**

—¿Por qué teníamos que escuchar a Tyson? —reclamó Kenny a todos media hora más tarde cuando subían una cuesta de la montaña en el camino más corto al pueblo.

—Cállate y camina —gruñó Kai.

Cuando llegaron a la parte más alta debían comenzar a bajar por el otro lado, sólo que no parecía ser un trabajo muy fácil. Como el chino dijo, no había sendero. Tenían que bajar como pudieran, sosteniéndose de las piedras.

—Será mejor que vayan despacio. Algunas de esas rocas grandes están sueltas —avisó Ray.

Al frente del grupo iba Kai, Tyson y Max le seguían de cerca, luego estaba Ray y Kenny estaba muy rezagado al final por culpa de su miedo a las alturas.

—¡AHHH! —se escuchó un grito y ruido de rocas desde atrás. Al voltear todos, se dieron cuenta que se trataba del Jefe. La roca de la que se había sostenido estaba suelta y se desplomó cuando éste apoyó su peso en ella. El muchacho ahora se sostenía con los puros dedos del borde de una saliente en un pedrusco para no caer a un barranco de más de veinte metros de profundidad.

—¡Agárrate fuerte, Jefe, ahora voy por ti! —gritó Ray.

El chino trepó por las rocas con gran agilidad, como un gato trepando un árbol, hasta quedar a una altura poco mayor que la de su amigo. Pronto llegó a un pequeño descanso entre tantas rocas, se tiró con el pecho a tierra y estiró su brazo lo más que pudo para alcanzar a Kenny.

—Toma mi brazo y suéltate, Jefe —le dijo.

—¡No! Si lo hago voy a caer —dijo el chico muerto del miedo. Sus dedos comenzaban a resbalarse.

—¡Hazlo, Jefe! ¡Yo te sostengo, no te voy a soltar!

Abajo, los otros tres chicos veían con angustia la escena. Ray se estaba recargando ahora del pedrusco para poder alcanzar mejor al chico. Como éste estaba muerto de miedo, no se iba a soltar. Tendría que sacar el pecho y los brazos para acercase más. Kai tembló por un momento al escuchar un ruido de resquebrajo y notar una pequeña fisura en la piedra sobre la que Ray se recargaba.

—No lo va a alcanzar...

Kai subió hasta donde aquellos dos chicos, escalando con gran velocidad. Por otra parte, Ray se estiró un poco más, recargando todo su cuerpo en aquella roca, pero logrando tomar la muñeca de Kenny. El sonido aumentó haciendo notar que la roca se rompía más rápidamente.

—¡Aprieta fuerte mi muñeca, Jefe!

El muchacho hizo caso. Ray lo empezó a balancear como un péndulo para darle impulso. En el momento preciso, arrojó al chico con toda su fuerza hacia una parte segura pero la roca se rompió en pedacitos, desvaneciendo el apoyo del chino.

Justo en ese instante, Kai se abalanzó hacia Ray logrando rodearlo con un brazo para que no cayera al vacío, y como al mismo tiempo se dejó caer hacia atrás, el resultado fue un desastroso enredo de cuerpos. Kenny había aterrizado al suelo con brusquedad y Kai tropezó con él, jalando consigo a Ray y terminando en una situación muy embarazosa.

El jefe estaba hecho un ovillo y muerto de miedo por la reciente descarga de adrenalina. Ray estaba sobre Kai, ambos frente a frente, nariz con nariz, con los ojos como platos y Kai rodeando al chino con un brazo por la cintura.

—P-perdón —tartamudeó Ray, más rojo que un tomate.

—N-no hay p-problema —contestó Kai igual de intimidado.

Y rápidamente, el chino se separó de Kai.

Algo azorados por el roce, bajaron sin decir nada.

—Será mejor que vayas al frente, Ray —sugirió Max—. Tú conoces el camino. Nosotros seguiremos tus pasos.

El chino asintió torpemente y comenzó a andar.

Al cabo de una hora llegaron al pueblo y subieron al autobús con rumbo a Hong Kong. El Jefe parecía haberse recuperado de su experiencia extrema. Hablaba con Tyson y Max sobre muchas cosas y ninguna. En cambio, Ray estaba muy silencioso, cosa que en Kai no era nada inusual.

Para colmo de su mala suerte, con el incidente en la montaña habían reducido el ritmo, llegando apenas a tiempo para conseguir los cinco últimos pasajes. Max, que se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad entre el chino y el ruso, hizo que se sentaran juntos con el pretexto que Tyson, Kenny y él venían conversando desde hace rato. Pensó que podían arreglarse en el camino.

—Oye Kai —comenzó Ray.

—¿Hmm? —Kai estaba sentado de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

—No te agradecí por lo de hace rato —dijo logrando captar la atención del chico—. Gracias.

—Por nada —contestó sonriendo ligeramente. El corazón le latía furiosamente al sentir sobre sí la mirada ambarina de Ray. Era una mirada de profundo agradecimiento, tan elocuente por sí misma que conmovió a Kai.

Después de eso, permanecieron en silencio. Ray pudo ver en los ojos de Kai que ya no había ese mal humor; supo entonces que todo entre ellos estaba bien. Por su parte, Kai volvió a su postura anterior, y al cerrar los ojos evocó el pequeño incidente de la mañana. Pudo ver con claridad la mirada ambarina a centímetros de sí mismo, sentir el aliento tibio del chico a casi nada de distancia del suyo. El roce de su piel, el cabello, su aroma, el sonrojo notorio de sus mejillas. Atesoró en su memoria cada detalle de aquel momento. Pero deseó que hubiera sido algo más que un accidente, deseó poder rodearlo por la cintura, juntar sus rostros de aquella manera sólo por las ganas de abrazarse y después sentir sus labios rozarse dulcemente.

Antes de notarlo, el autobús había llegado a su destino y para el atardecer, el avión aterrizó en Kyoto. De hecho, para las ocho de la noche, estaban entrando en uno de los hoteles que hospedarían a los beyluchadores de la etapa preliminar. Kai fue quien arregló lo del registro.

Aún mejor, coincidieron con la llegada de alguien que hacía muchísimo tiempo no veían.

—¡Tyson!

El aludido volteó a buscar quién le llamaba entre la gente que había en la recepción. Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar saltar de gusto y correr a su encuentro para casi tirarlo con el abrazo que le dio.

—¡ZEO! ¡Viejo, cuánto tiempo ha pasado! ¡Qué gusto verte!

Rieron mientras se saludaban. Lo primero que notaron fue que Zeo lucía como un muchacho de veinte años, algo delgaducho y alto, pero su sonrisa seguía igual que siempre.

—Hola chicos —saludó al resto de los Blade Breakers, que a diferencia de Tyson, se acercaron caminando. Ellos devolvieron el saludo alegremente—. ¿Y dónde está Kai?

Antes que le respondieran, éste se acercó con la llave de la suite.

—¿Zeo?

—Hola Kai.

—Hola —respondió secamente. De hecho, el verlo no le causó la misma emoción que a Tyson. Sin embargo, la llegada de un grupo si le movió algo.

—¡Hiwatari! —exclamó una fría voz con un tono divertido demasiado conocida.

—¡Ivanov! —contestó él antes de voltear a ver quién le llamaba.

En efecto, los Demolition Boys se acercaron a ellos. Lucían incluso más imponentes que cuando los conocieron. Eran muchachos altos, fornidos y con pinta de soldados de película de acción.

—¡Qué tierno! Los amigos se reúnen —comentó Bryan fingiendo exageradamente estar conmovido.

—Vaya... los Demolition Boys —bufó Tyson como si no fuera nada importante.

—¿Se quedarán en este hotel? —preguntó Max.

—¡No, para nada! Sólo supimos que ustedes llegarían aquí y no pudimos resistir los deseos de volverlos a ver —replicó Bryan con sarcasmo.

—Pues parece que nos veremos muy seguido —comentó Tala—. Sólo espero que no nos toque batallar en la preliminar. Sería una lástima eliminarlos en la primera ronda.

—Eso está por verse —contestó Kai sonriendo maliciosamente—. ¿Crees poder vencerme?

—Por supuesto, a menos que afecte mi salario en Hiwatari Corp.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad mientras que el resto observaba la conversación. Y fue cuando Bryan vio a Zeo.

—¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! ¿Ya vieron esto, muchachos? ¡Es la parodia barata de Pinocho!

—Y allá va de nuevo —suspiró resignado Ian. Spencer solo volteó los ojos pensando que Bryan era un caso perdido. Simplemente, estaba en su naturaleza soltar un comentario irónico o sarcástico para molestar a los demás.

—Cierra la boca, Bryan... —gruñó Zeo.

—¿Qué...? ¿Tú ya conocías a los Demolition Boys?

—Sí. Mi padre trabajó en Moscú un tiempo y tuve la infortuna de conocer ciertas personas —replicó viendo fijamente a Bryan, quien le sostenía la mirada con arrogancia.

—Ya vámonos, Bryan —ordenó Tala.

—Oh, está bien. ¡Saludos a papá Guepetto, Zeo!

—Imbécil... —murmuró el chico.

—Hasta luego, Kai —se despidió Tala.

—Nos veremos.

—Más pronto de lo que imaginas.

* * *

Y aquí de nuevo, actualizo añales después de lo que debería. Les pido su comprensión, mi hermano est en casa por las vacaciones y ahora el tiempo de computadora e Internet lo comparto con él. En fin, el capítulo es algo corto a mi gusto pero es sólo una parte. Este capítulo está dividido en dos partes pero como no sabía ni por dónde separarlo, me decidí por esta escena.

En el próximo capítulo aparecerán los Majestics. Se pone divertido al principio. También estarán los White Tigers, mezclados con algo de enredos amorosos que tienen que ver con algo de este capítulo. ¡Ah, sí! Otros que aparecerán son los Psykicks.

Este capítulo es dedicado a **Hikaru-chan15** de quien fue el único review para el capítulo pasado. Gracias por leer y decir que te gusta mi fic ;) En este fic no haré sufrir a Kai, ya verás.

Saludos, y dejen reviews!!


	8. Reencuentros II

**8**

**Reencuentros II**

Los chicos se disponían a ir a su habitación cuando un grupo más de personas les llamó la atención. Era inevitable. Sólo ellos podían traer más equipaje por persona que los Blade Breakers y Demolition Boys juntos. Sólo ellos podían mirar con desdén a cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente y armar semejante escándalo por cosas tan pequeñas.

—¡Cómo es posible que nos nieguen la suite principal a nosotros! ¿¡Acaso no sabe quiénes somos!? ¡Con una llamada telefónica puedo comprar su pequeño hotel de mala muerte y convertirlo en un establo para caballos!

—Señor, disculpe —el recepcionista se veía asustado.

—¡Si quieres mi disculpa dame la llave de la suite principal!

—Disculpe, pero no puedo. Esa suite ya está ocupada —explicó el hombre muy suavemente.

—¡No me importa quien esté en esa suite! ¡No me importa si es el emperador o el mismísimo Papá Noel! ¡Quiero esa habitación!

—Pero señor...

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? —un hombre tranquilizó a su amigo en un inglés muy sofisticado y retomó la conversación con el recepcionista asustado.

—¿Sería tan amable de darnos la suite principal?

—Lo siento, señor. Pero como le dije a su amigo, ya está ocupada.

—¿En serio? Es una lástima —suspiró—. ¿Puedo saber a quién se la dieron?

—Sí, claro —tartamudeó el hombre, asustado de recibir más gritos si se negaba. Señaló a Kai—. Se la di a ese caballero de allá...

—Gracias —dijo el otro. Pero el que gritaba se encendió más al ver que se trataba de Kai y se acercó a él con paso decidido.

—¡Kai Hiwatari! —bramó. Los chicos se detuvieron alarmados por semejantes gritos. Kai sólo volteó los ojos. Voltearon a ver quién gritaba tan enfurecido.

—¿Johnny? —se asombró Tyson. En efecto era el escocés, miembro de los Majestics. Pero el hombre no le prestó atención. Siguió gritándole a Kai.

—¡No podía ser nadie sino tú! ¡Hasta en este maldito torneo no dejas de ser un fastidio!

—Y tú ni en este maldito torneo dejas de ser un prepotente —contestó el ruso carente de emoción.

—¡No te permito que me hables así!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

—¡Argh! Aún no me conoces, Kai...

—Y no me interesa hacerlo. Ahora lárgate, ¿quieres?

—¡No! Vine para que me entregues la llave de la suite principal.

—¡¿Suite principal?! —los otros cuatro Blade Breakers abrieron los ojos muy asombrados.

—¡Sí, la suite principal!

—¿No crees que es demasiado, Kai? —preguntó Ray en un susurro.

—No —respondió él secamente.

—¿Y bien? —urgió Johnny.

—¿Y bien qué?

—Dame la llave.

—Ya te lo dije, Johnny: lárgate.

—¡Johnny! —Robert se acercó. Era él quien lo había calmado anteriormente y ahora volvía a hacerlo—. Ya es suficiente. No nos hagas quedar en ridículo.

—Sólo exijo lo que por derecho nos corresponde. No estoy haciendo el ridículo.

—Él tiene razón, Robert —apuntó Kai con una sonrisa malévola—. Gritar como verdulera no es hacer el ridículo.

—¡Repite eso, Hiwatari!

—Adiós, Johnny —Kai le dijo dándole la espalda y se alejó agitando la llave para hacerlo rabiar más. Los otros chicos se despidieron rápidamente y alcanzaron a su líder.

—¿Qué diablos fue todo eso, Kai? —Tyson exigió una explicación en el elevador.

—¿Qué fue qué? —repuso él con inocencia.

—Johnny estaba rabioso, viejo. Casi echaba espuma por la boca.

Kai sonrió más abiertamente. Realmente se esforzaba por no desternillarse de la risa. Llegaron al último piso y al abrir la puerta se encontraron ante una habitación enorme que más bien parecía un departamento lujoso.

—¿No crees que esto es demasiado? —insistió Ray, que era el más asombrado ante tanta ostentación. Aquella suite era más grande que su propia casa.

—La verdad, algo. Pero quería fastidiar a Johnny. Ha estado molestándome mucho en cuanto a negocios se refiere —explicó—. Siempre que llega a algún lugar pide la habitación más cara. Creo que hoy no es su día.

—¡Esto es excelente, Kai! —exclamó Max.

—Personalmente, no tengo quejas —dijo Kenny.

—¿Tienen hambre? —preguntó Tyson—. ¿Qué tal si pedimos algo?

—O mejor bajemos al restaurante. Tal vez podríamos encontrarnos con alguien más —sugirió Max.

—Buena idea —apuntó Ray pensando en que los White Tigers ya estarían en la ciudad.

Abajo, el restaurante estaba lleno de gente. El lugar era igual de elegante que el resto del hotel. Los Majestics se encontraban en una mesa cenando finos platos con toda la distinción de la que se podía, tanto así que parecía una exhibición de modales. Johnny aún tenía en la cara una expresión de furia. Oliver y Enrique conversaban y reían de algo. Robert sólo cenaba en silencio, sentado muy erguido.

Cuando el capitán de meseros llevó a los Blade Breakers a su mesa, pasaron por enfrente de los Majestics, ocasión que Kai aprovechó para juguetear con la llave de la suite en las narices de Johnny.

—Maldito Hiwatari. Ya verá de lo que soy capaz —gruñó el escocés.

—¿Por qué no te calmas y muestras un poco de dignidad? —sugirió Robert.

—Eres malo, Kai —dijo Tyson por otra parte.

—Gracias —respondió él sonriendo.

La cena transcurrió sin más hasta que salieron del restaurante, cuando Max cayó en la cuenta de algo y preguntó:

—¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió Zeo?

—¿Zeo? —preguntó el Jefe.

—Sí. Estaba con nosotros hasta que se acercó Johnny.

—A lo mejor fue con su equipo —sugirió Tyson—. Me pregunto con quién viene.

—¡Ray! —gritó un chico desde el otro lado del vestíbulo.

—¡Lee! —el chico sonrió a su amigo y a Mariah, que lo acompañaba. Kai la miró con molestia cuando se acercó. Definitivamente, no le gustaba aquella cercanía que tenía con Ray, pero debía aguantarse.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar?

—¿Nosotros? Ustedes son a los que les tomó una semana llegar.

—Sí, es cierto, pero viajar por tierra es mejor.

—¿Encontraron beyluchadores buenos?

—Bueno, sólo...

—Un par de aficionados —interrumpió Mariah—. Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta la preliminar.

—Que mala suerte.

—¿Ya viste el dojo de este hotel? —preguntó Lee entusiasmado—. Te aseguro es cinco veces más grande que el del maestro Yang.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Lo que me trae una idea. ¿Qué harás mañana temprano?

—Olvídalo, Lee —sentenció Ray deduciendo a lo que se refería su amigo.

—Oh, vamos. Será divertido, como los viejos tiempos.

—No —respondió divertido el chino.

—Entonces que sea una apuesta.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué apuestas? La última vez la pasaste mal.

—No me recuerdes eso, ¿quieres? —farfulló ceñudo Lee—. Esta vez será diferente. Si pierdo, le invito la cena de mañana a todo tu equipo. Si gano, será al revés.

Al escuchar las palabras "cena" e "invitación" en la misma frase, Tyson saltó de pronto.

—No tengo idea de lo que están hablando, pero por tu propio bien, más te vale que aceptes... y que ganes.

—No lo sé. Se supone que debemos entrenar desde mañana temprano...

Ante esta negativa, Tyson se puso a acosar a Ray suplicándole que aceptara. Tal vez fuera sólo para que el moreno dejara de asediarlo repitiéndole la frase "por favor" de todas las formas existentes, pero el chico de ojos ámbar aceptó.

—Sí, está bien.

—Mañana temprano, entonces. No faltes.

—¿Sabes? Deberías retirarte mientras puedas o Tyson acabará con todo tu capital.

Lee levantó la mano en despedida mientras se alejaba, y entonces Max preguntó:

—¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Ah, es sólo un juego. Se trata de una pelea.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Tyson—. ¿Por qué?

—Era una costumbre cuando éramos niños. El abuelo de Lee nos enseñaba artes marciales. Pero Kevin era demasiado pequeño para aguantarnos el ritmo a nosotros dos, así que peleábamos para comparar fuerzas y el ganador se llevaba un premio a su casa.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Cosas de niños: un juguete, viajes con el abuelo a Hong Kong, a veces sólo bastaba con saber que éramos los más fuertes de la tribu...

Los cuatro chicos escuchaban atentamente las palabras de él. Kai sonrió disimuladamente al imaginar a Ray de niño compitiendo por cosas tan insignificantes, divirtiéndose en aquel pequeño paraíso que era su tribu en las montañas. Seguramente había sido un pequeño muy inocente y feliz.

—¿Y le vas a ganar? —preguntó Tyson con la esperanza asomada en su voz.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Tienes idea lo sagrada que es una invitación a cenar? Hay mucho en juego, amigo.

—Lee siempre llevaba las de perder porque a pesar de ser muy fuerte, es muy lento. Pero hace tres años dejé de practicar Kung Fu.

—Pues entonces tendrás que invitar a cenar a los White Tigers.

—Eso no es problema. Se te olvida que por años trabajé en un restaurante.

—Buen punto, amigo. Aún así vas a ganar esa pelea por mí, ¿verdad? —Tyson le preguntó poniendo ojos de cachorrito haciendo que Ray, Max y Kenny se rieran.

—Lo intentaré.

—Tal vez deberías dejarte ganar, por el bien de Lee —le susurró Kai a Ray cuando los demás no escuchaban.

Ray sonrió guardando silencio al recordar una de sus últimas peleas antes de que le entregaran a Driger y se marchara de la tribu, la única vez que se dejó ganar por Lee...

Al día siguiente, Ray se despertó más temprano que inclusive Kai. En la suite había tres habitaciones y le había tocado compartir con Kai. Como siempre, a Kenny lo dejaban en una sola para que pudiera trabajar con Dizzy sin interrupciones. Además, que ahora siendo Max y Tyson novios, los dejarían juntos.

El chino se levantó con sigilo y salió al balcón para sentarse en el piso con las piernas recogidas y cruzadas. Estaban en el último piso así que imaginó estar en la cima de una montaña aunque estuviera en la ciudad. Cerró los ojos y dejó al viento golpearle la cara por un momento. Le gustaba meditar a veces. Sus pensamientos viajaron hasta aquel día que dejó ganar a Lee. Fue el día que se dio cuenta que lo suyo con Mariah jamás tendría futuro.

—¿Despierto tan temprano? Me sorprendes —susurró una voz a sus espaldas y lo hizo dar un respingo.

—¡Kai!

—¿Te asusté? ¡Ja!

—Pensé que estabas dormido.

—Y yo creí que estarías con Lee.

—Aún no. Iré más tarde.

—Tyson y Max despertaron hace rato y fueron al dojo.

Ray sonrió al pensar que Tyson se tomaba el asunto muy en serio.

—No sé si ir —confesó Ray—. Cuando era niño era más divertido pero ahora, me parece algo tonto.

—¿Bromeas? —comenzó Kai—. A mí no me parece tonto. Tal vez un asunto de vanidad pero definitivamente no es tonto.

—¿En serio crees eso?

—En mi opinión, artes marciales chinas practicadas por chinos es algo digno de presenciarse.

Ray le sonrió abiertamente al chico. Su comentario no era algo que se escuchara todos los días, menos si venía de Kai. Ese sería un cumplido que no olvidaría fácilmente. En cambio, cuando Kai se dio cuenta que le había hecho un cumplido a Ray, se sonrojó un poco y caminó a la puerta rápidamente para que el otro no lo notara.

—Oye, ¡espérame! —Ray se levantó de un salto y caminó junto a Kai hasta llegar al elevador.

**— o — o —**

—¿Por qué no llega nadie? —preguntó un Tyson desesperado.

—Cálmate, Tyson. Te dije que aún era muy temprano —respondió un Max somnoliento sentado en el piso.

—No lo era. Yo ya estaba despierto y nunca me levanto temprano.

—Y casi me arrastraste hasta aquí pero te olvidaste de despertar a Ray, ¿no?

—Son detalles, Maxie... sólo detalles...

—Ven aquí —dijo el rubio golpeando con su palma el lugar junto a él.

Tyson se sentó junto al chico y le dio un fugaz e inesperado beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo reír. Lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él para darle pequeños besos en el cuello que causaban las cosquillas de Max.

—Deja eso, Tyson. Alguien puede venir...

—¿Alguien? ¿Como quién?

En ese momento, cierto chico de largo cabello aguamarina entró al lugar y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a los dos chicos abrazados.

—¡Zeo! —exclamó Max al mirarlo. Tyson desistió con los besos al escuchar aquel nombre.

—Perdonen —musitó el otro sonrojado—. No quería interrumpir.

—¡Viejo, no interrumpes nada! —exclamó Tyson algo azorado—. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

—Vine porque me dijeron que aquí hay un plato de beyblade... ya saben, quería entrenar un poco.

—¡Qué bien!

—¿Y ustedes?

—Pues Ray y Lee harán no sé qué cosa y apostaron una invitación a cenar para el equipo del que gane, así que venimos a darle apoyo...

—Pero es muy temprano —dijo Max con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—Ah... —replicó Zeo observando cómo Tyson seguía abrazando a Max por la cintura. Verlos así de juntos le producía una sensación de tristeza con algo de nostalgia. Antes era él con quien pasaba tanto tiempo, cuando aún no sabía que era un robot y los demás lo consideraban el sexto Blade Breaker.

—¿Y con qué equipo vienes, Zeo? —inquirió Max, algo receloso al ver la forma que miraba a Tyson.

—No tengo equipo aún. Estoy esperando que lleguen más beyluchadores para formar un equipo.

—¿Y por qué no te integras con nosotros, eh? —sugirió Tyson muy alegre—. Ya antes formaste parte del equipo.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero creo que...

—Sí, acepta —insistió Max—. Creo que a los demás les parecerá excelente. Será bueno tenerte en el equipo.

—Está bien...

—Debí imaginar que te tomarías demasiado en serio esta apuesta, incluso más que el mismo Ray —saludó una voz femenina en la entrada.

—Buenos días, Mariah —dijo Max. Pero no venía sola. Venían los otros tres White Tigers y otras dos personas que nunca hubieran esperado ver con ellos.

—¡Tyson! —un chico de ojos rasgados y cabello azulado despeinado le sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Kane? —preguntó éste incrédulo.

—Y también Salima —anunció Mariah empujando hacia delante a la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo es que están aquí?

—Por el torneo —explicó sencillamente Kane, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso es obvio, ¿no? —murmuró el moreno con una gota de sudor en la sien.

—A lo que se refería era a cómo es que están con los White Tigers —explicó Max.

—De hecho, fue por mí —comenzó Mariah—. Fue muy fácil reconocerlos. Ray me ha hablado mucho de todos los beyluchadores contra los que han batallado, tanto que puedo jactarme de conocerlos muy bien.

—Sí. Y Lee nos dijo que estarían aquí porque habían hecho una apuesta o algo así, y aquí estamos —concluyó Salima.

—Tú... —Mariah se acercó a Zeo y se sentó a su lado—. Tú eres Zeo, ¿cierto?

—Sí —contestó él sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Vaya! Sí que Ray te ha contado demasiadas cosas —se asombró Tyson.

—A decir verdad, a Zeo lo vimos en televisión en el torneo mundial Japonés.

Todos rieron de la ingenuidad de Tyson. Conversaron por cerca de diez minutos hasta que dos muchachos se acercaron al lugar. Uno de ellos, silencioso, misterioso e indiferente a su alrededor en apariencia pero muy pendiente de cada movimiento que el chico a su lado hiciera. El otro, algo curioso por el lugar, asombrado de ver tanta ostentación, y muy intimidado puesto que su humildad lo ponía en evidencia.

De pronto, se dieron cuenta del grupo de personas que esperaban sentadas alrededor de los almohadones azules que estaban en el piso y que servían para entrenamientos.

Ray se detuvo en seco y retrocedió algo tímido por la presencia de todos. Porque ya no eran sólo sus amigos. También estaban ahí Kane, Salima, Zeo y los Demolition Boys que se acercaban por el pasillo y no tardarían en unirse al grupo seguramente.

—Yo no voy a entrar ahí —dijo el chino muy determinado, pero antes que pudiera retroceder, Kai lo detuvo por un brazo.

—¿Por qué?

—Se trataba de un juego de niños, no de un espectáculo —señaló a todos.

—Mira nada más quiénes están aquí —saludó Bryan al acercarse.

Kai lo miró fríamente pero contestó con un gesto el "hola" que los otros tres le dieron.

—¿Qué te sucede, Ray? —le preguntó el ruso, sonriendo burlonamente ante el pánico escénico del chino.

—Nada —balbuceó el otro—. ¡Nos vemos!

—Tú no te vas a ir —Kai lo sostuvo más fuerte para que no se fuera.

—Sí lo haré —lo retó Ray, más por los efectos de su timidez que por las ganas de llevarle la contraria.

—¿Tienes idea lo que será soportar a Tyson si no entras ahí y le ganas a Lee? —preguntó Kai.

—¿De qué hablan? —se interesó Tala al ver el brillo de diversión en los ojos marrones de Kai.

—De una estupidez, que ya no tiene importancia porque me voy —replicó Ray liberándose del agarre de Kai antes que evitara de nuevo su huída.

—¡Ray! Qué bueno que llegas. Ya te habías tardado —la alegre voz de Mariah lo hizo detenerse en seco y maldecir su suerte antes de voltearse con una fingida sonrisa que lucía muy auténtica.

—Hola, Mariah.

—No me mires así. Yo no tengo la culpa de las ideas locas de Lee —le recriminó.

—Maldición... odio que me conozcas tan bien —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Te escuché, Ray Kon —atajó la chica con expresión divertida y empujó a Ray hacia donde estaban los demás. En cuanto a los rusos, se mantuvieron de pie a una distancia prudente del alboroto del resto.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —interrogó impaciente cierto ruso fornido de cabello lavanda, mirando con desdén a los muchachos de ahí.

—Yo no te pedí que vinieras, Bryan.

—De hecho, no venimos contigo, Tala —aclaró Ian—. Aquí hay un plato de beyblade para entrenar.

—Pero está muy lleno de mirones —señaló ácidamente Spencer.

Kai los miró impaciente. A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que fuera que los había llevado a aquel dojo esa mañana.

—Como sea —Tala desdeñó con un gesto de indiferencia los comentarios de su equipo.

—¿Qué quieres, Ivanov? —preguntó Kai.

—Pensé que te interesaría ver esto —le entregó una revista en sus manos—. Busca la página 43 cuando tengas tiempo. Por tu bien que sea pronto. Aunque creo que prefieres ver otras cosas, ¿no?

—No digas estupideces —Kai le contestó con el mismo tono de siempre, pero su mirada estaba fija en el chino que ahora saludaba a una hermosa pelirroja, la cual reconoció como Salima.

—Si quieres disimular, no me importa. Pero si lo quieres, mejor díselo porque si no, no sabrás lo que él siente. Y personalmente, no me agrada ver la cara de idiota que pones cuando lo ves con alguien más.

Kai miró a Tala sin saber qué decir. A él no podía mentirle sobre lo que sentía por Ray pues lo adivinaba en sus expresiones. Tenía muy buen olfato para descubrir las intenciones y emociones de la gente.

¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de él? Peor aún, ¿por qué tenía que enamorarse? Sacudió la cabeza de esos pensamientos y decidió que mejor era ver lo que Tala quería en lugar de ver a Ray sonreírle a Salima de aquella forma que lo derretía por dentro cuando era él quien causaba tal gesto, o lo ponía de mal humor cuando alguien más era el responsable.

* * *

Hola, discúlpenme por capítulo tan soso pero el tiempo apremia cuando ya estás en clases y yo soy mala organizando mi tiempo. Les prometo algo mejor para el próximo. Ahora no tengo tiempo de contestar reviews, lo haré en el próximo capítulo. 

Pero no se me olvida agradecerles por sus comentarios: Akire-Chan, Dayiah, Hikaru-chan, Beanime... son un amor!!

Hasta la próxima!


	9. Matar a un pájaro con dos tiros

**9**

**Matar un pájaro con dos tiros**

Ray intentó con todas las excusas que se le pudieron ocurrir para poder zafarse de las ideas de Lee, pero si había algo más fuerte que el sólo propósito de divertirse recordando viejos tiempos, ese era Tyson motivado ante la idea de cenar gratis.

—Estás loco —le susurró a Lee, cuando por fin dejaron de hablar.

—Y tú te has vuelto un amargado —le espetó el otro en igual volumen—. Kai por fin te contagió.

—Kai no es un amargado —dijo Ray.

—¿Ah, no? —se burló Lee a la vez que señalaba al ruso. Ray pudo ver que estaba algo alejado, hojeando con despreocupación una revista.

Suspiró indignado. Así que al final no resultó tan digno de verse, pensó. ¡Claro! Kai se divertía a costa de las tonterías de Tyson pero, no contento con eso, ahora también se divertía con las de él.

Por otro lado, un par de chicas conversaban a propósito de los dos chinos.

—¿Y quién crees que gane, Mariah? —le preguntó Salima.

—Seguro que Ray. La mayoría de las veces fue así. Incluso dejó ganar a Lee una vez.

—¿Por qué haría eso? ¡Qué tonto! —señaló Tyson.

—Porque Ray es muy buen amigo —dijo Max.

—Y porque les dije que al ganador le daría un beso —confesó Mariah apenada.

—¿En serio? —Salima se rió.

—¡No te rías! ¡Éramos unos niños! —exclamó la chica.

—Ray fue instructor de artes marciales pero dejó de practicar. Lee le dará una paliza —intervino Kevin.

—Pero Lee es muy lento para Ray.

—Y Ray muy débil para Lee... —aquello se había convertido en una discusión entre Mariah y Kevin, a la que todos prestaban atención mientras los otros dos muchachos calentaban un poco.

—Pues espero que sea como dices, Kevin —finalizó Mariah mirando de reojo a Tyson—. Si Ray gana, nos veremos en aprietos.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Maxie? —preguntó Tyson a su novio por lo bajo.

—Olvídalo...

Mientras, Kai hojeaba la revista al azar sin fijarse en los números. Ni siquiera pasaba las hojas de una en una, tan sólo las pasaba por el sólo hecho de hacerlo. Sus pensamientos seguían meditando lo que Tala le había dicho y sus ojos, aunque parecían fijos en la publicación, sólo veían el rostro de un joven de bellos ojos ambarinos y una sonrisa curiosa que mostraba un par de colmillos más largos y puntiagudos de lo normal.

_Pero si lo quieres, mejor díselo porque si no, no sabrás lo que él siente_.

¿Podría ser acaso tan afortunado para que Ray le correspondiera? Se regañó a sí mismo. Era imposible. En diez años no tuvo el valor de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba; siempre le escribía cartas larguísimas en las que le decía todas las cosas que pudieran decirse excepto del amor que sentía. ¿Por qué habría de ser tan diferente ahora? Además, Ray jamás demostró tener algún interés especial en él después que cada uno tomó un camino diferente. Y claro, estaba el hecho de que él había sido novio de Salima por largo tiempo.

Suspiró apesadumbrado. De pronto, los gritos de ataque que comenzaron a lanzar Lee y Ray captaron su atención.

Lee lanzó una patada directa al estómago de Ray, que el otro pudo esquivar con facilidad. Lee atacaba demasiado fuerte, pero era muy cierto que la agilidad de Ray le daba mucha desventaja al otro en cuanto a sus posibilidades de alcanzarlo. En cambio, tenía a su favor el hecho de que Ray estaba demasiado nervioso; definitivamente, su timidez era demasiada e incrementó al momento de pasar cerca de Tyson y escucharlo decirle a Max que esta era su oportunidad para impresionar a Salima.

Había dado en el clavo.

Ray aún sentía nervios al estar cerca de aquella chica ahora convertida en una hermosa mujer. Y no es que estuviera enamorado de ella porque no era así... aunque alguna vez sí lo estuvo. Simplemente, no entendía por qué debía impresionarla o siquiera importarle lo que ella pensara de él. Salima sólo representaba una chica más en la lista de amores fracasados de Ray Kon. Pero ése había sido un amor demasiado perturbador. Así como había llegado, se había ido, dejando un rastro imborrable de su presencia en el corazón de Ray.

Pero al su mente estar tan llena de cosas, llegó el momento que se distrajo de la pelea. Un golpe de Lee, bastante predecible a opinión de todos, le dio de lleno en la cara y lo tiró al suelo estrepitosamente.

—¡Ray! —Mariah se acercó a él, que se había sentado en el suelo y sacudía la cabeza para despejarse.

Kevin comenzó a reírse de él, aunque no tan fuerte como Bryan, Ian y Spencer. Kai por su parte, reaccionó al instante que vio venir el golpe y se preocupó; además que fulminara a los rusos con la mirada.

—¿Qué fue eso, Ray? —espetó Lee indignado—. Peleas peor que una niña.

Ray se indignó ante ese comentario y se levantó de un ágil salto en medio de los reclamos de Tyson por poner en peligro su invitación a cenar.

—¿Así que como una niña, eh? —encaró a Lee con fuego en los ojos—. Pues entonces una niña podría vencerte fácilmente.

En cuanto Mariah volviera a sentarse, el chico de ojos dorados comenzó a atacar con golpes rápidos, precisos y fuertes. Tal como Kai había dicho, aquello era algo digno de presenciarse. Pasaron varios minutos en los que atacaron y defendieron con todo lo que tenían. Había momentos en que Lee tan solo podía cubrirse y soportar la lluvia de ataques hasta que un momento vio su oportunidad y lanzó un puñetazo al abdomen de Ray. Pero éste, ya totalmente concentrado, lo esquivo saltando por encima de él y barriéndolo al suelo sin dar oportunidad ni de respirar. Sin embargo, Lee pudo sostenerse con los brazos y erguirse nuevamente, justo para recibir una patada que lo aventó al suelo como a un muñeco de trapo.

Ray relajó su postura y observó a su amigo en el suelo sin perder la dureza en el rostro.

Todos en el lugar, incluso los Demolition Boys, estaban boquiabiertos por la reciente demostración de habilidades. Kai estaba prácticamente sonriendo, muy impresionado. La mayoría sabía que Ray practicaba artes marciales pero ninguno imaginó que fuese tan bueno como los héroes de las películas de acción.

Incluso un grupo de beyluchadores que recién entraron al lugar, se detuvieron a observar impresionados tal pelea.

—Ahora querrás corregir tu comentario, ¿no Lee?

—No —sonrió el otro desde el suelo—. Sigues peleando peor que una niña.

—Pero siempre te ganaba.

—Supongo que hoy dejará de ser "siempre" —contestó el otro levantándose.

En tanto, Tyson volteó sobre su hombro y descubrió a Kai con una expresión en el rostro que distaba mucho de su habitual frialdad. Tenía la boca abierta de asombro y en sus ojos, fijos en Ray, denotaba un brillo intenso más elocuente que mil palabras. Y supo reconocerlo porque aquello asemejaba a lo que sentía cuando él miraba a su novio. Max tenía razón: Kai estaba enamorado de Ray.

Se levantó sigilosamente y se colocó a su lado sin que éste lo notara siquiera.

—Cierra la boca o se te va a meter una mosca, viejo —le dijo, haciéndolo saltar del susto y recuperar su indiferencia en menos de un segundo.

—¿Qué quieres, Tyson?

—Yo nada. Sólo no quería que pasara inadvertido tu asombro. No todos los días alguien provoca tu admiración.

—¿De qué hablas? —siguió negando el ruso.

—Ray es muy bueno, ¿no?

—Ah, eso... —comentó Kai como si no tuviera importancia—. No voy a negar que Ray me sorprendiera. Es mejor de lo que creí. Y siempre me han interesado las artes marciales.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Las artes marciales chinas o el chino que las practica?

—¡Tyson!

Kai se encendió ante tal comentario que aunque era cierto, no quería divulgar. Además, que jamás le permitiría esa clase de confianzas al moreno. Pronto lo tenía sujeto por el cuello con una mano y la otra cerrada en un puño amenazador. La revista que había tenido en las manos se cayó abierta al suelo.

—¡No vuelvas a decir semejantes estupideces! ¿Entiendes? —le susurró en tal forma que lo hizo temblar.

—Cálmate, estoy seguro que no quieres golpearme, ¿o sí? —le dijo con suavidad y tacto—. No querrás desperdiciar tus energías en mí.

Kai lo soltó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo amenazador. Tyson retrocedió lentamente como si estuviera siendo acechado por una bestia salvaje. Entonces miró la revista en el suelo e hizo un comentario que distrajo a Kai lo suficiente para permitirle alejarse ileso.

—¡Oye, viejo! ¡Qué bien saliste en la foto!

—¿Cuál foto? —se extrañó Kai. Entonces siguió la línea de visión de Tyson y se topó con lo que seguramente era a lo que se refería Tala.

En efecto había una foto suya, seguida de un artículo que lo dejaría de piedra después de haberlo leído. Kai miró la revista, atónito. No pudo siquiera pensar en nada.

Sin embargo, nadie había notado al chico pues toda la atención regresó a los dos chinos que se disputarían la victoria en una tercer y última pelea.

—Esta vez no te voy a dejar ganarme, ¿eh? —bromeó Lee.

—¡Ja! ¿Tú a mí? Sueña, amigo.

—Como sea... prepárate porque no te voy a dar ni una oportunidad.

—Y tú prepárate. Después que te derrote, te vas a arrepentir de haber apostado —dijo más condescendiente que amenazante.

Comenzaron de nuevo, dando con todo y demostrando lo mejor de sus habilidades. Lee hacía tambalear a Ray cuando lo alcanzaba algún golpe, pero el chico de ojos dorados era muy rápido. Con ágiles saltos, Ray cambiaba de lugar constantemente y atacaba desde todos los ángulos. Era muy parecido a un gato que anda con sigilo, astucia y saca las garras en el momento preciso.

Incluso, Ray comenzó a jugar con Lee, pues éste le soltó un golpe directo que fácilmente esquivó; pero saltó por encima de él, sosteniéndose en su cabeza.

—¡Oye! —Lee se molestó.

Ray cayó de pie, pero se resbaló repentinamente y terminó abriendo las piernas una adelante y otra atrás, hasta sentarse en el suelo. Después aprovechó aquello para juntar la pierna de atrás con la de adelante, cual tijeras, para atrapar un tobillo de Lee y hacerlo caer bruscamente de espaldas.

Sin embargo, al levantarse él, observó al grupo de beyluchadores desconocidos que miraban su pelea. Eran tres hombres y dos mujeres. Fue una de ellas la que robó su atención pues cuando hicieron contacto visual, le sonrió tímidamente.

Pero en esos tres segundos de distracción, Lee aprovechó para lanzarle un puñetazo desde abajo que lo golpeó en la barbilla y lo tiró al suelo...

—¡Perdiste! ¿Quién se ríe ahora, eh? —festejó Lee, en medio de los vítores de los White Tigers y los gritos de reclamo de Tyson. A pesar de ello, Ray se levantó y miró directamente donde estaba aquella chica, encontrándose que ya no estaba ahí.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Ray? —le preguntó Lee—. Nos debes una cena, ¿eh?

—Sí, claro —respondió el otro sin emoción en la voz.

—¡Qué malo, Ray! —reclamó Tyson, acaparando la atención de todo el mundo—. ¡Me prometiste ganar!

—Deja de molestarlo, Tyson —lo regañó Max, mientras todos reían.

Ray seguía mirando a la entrada, como esperando que la chica volviera. No sabía por qué, pero en tan solo dos segundos ella le despertó una curiosidad inusual. Suspiró débilmente, alejando aquellos pensamientos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había más personas en el fondo del lugar.

En cuanto los vio, Bryan e Ian se burlaron a la vez que actuaban una parodia del golpe con el que Lee lo venció. Ray les volteó los ojos y fue cuando vio a Kai. Estaba hablando con Tala. En su cara había furia. Tala asintió y salió rápidamente del lugar, en tanto que Kai apretaba la revista que antes lo había visto leer y salía también muy velozmente.

Algo estaba muy mal, lo sabía.

Pasó un minuto entero para que se decidiera ir detrás de su amigo sin que los demás notaran su ausencia. ¿Adónde podría haber ido?

**— o — o —**

Kai tuvo sólo que lanzarle su mirada mortal al recepcionista para que le dijera el número de habitación de los Majestics, aunque tardó algunos minutos en llegar a la suite 1925.

—¡Abre la puerta, John McGregor! —bramó con ira.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Maldición, Johnny! ¡Abre la puerta o la tiro a patadas!

Un momento después, el pelirrojo abría lentamente el cerrojo.

—¡Qué modales, Kai! Pareces un cavernícola —le dijo con una sonrisilla de maldad. Pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un puñetazo que le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndole sangrar la nariz.

—¡Detente, Kai! —Robert se interpuso entre los chicos, sosteniendo a Kai para que no se le fuera encima al pelirrojo. Rápidamente, Oliver y Enrique ayudaron a su amigo a levantarse.

—Esta vez me hiciste enojar, maldito estúpido —le soltó con rabia y se zafó de Robert con suma facilidad—. O deshaces lo que hiciste o te vas a arrepentir, ¡¿me entendiste?!

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás loco o qué?

Kai se enfureció aún más y jaló a Johnny por el cuello a la vez que le mostraba el artículo de la revista.

—No te hagas el idiota. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Y sé que también publicaste esta basura en todos los periódicos amarillistas de la zona —le dijo con la voz peligrosamente modulada—. Así que mañana quiero ver una fe de erratas y una disculpa pública o vas a ser tú quien conozca lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Soltó a Johnny bruscamente arrojándolo al suelo. Pero se detuvo en la puerta para decirle una cosa más al escocés.

—Y espero que comprendas que no amenazo en vano. Tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo es un Hiwatari enojado.

Después subió a la suite principal y entró dando un portazo de furia.

**— o — o —**

Ray no sabía dónde se había metido Kai, y luego de bajar a la recepción, subió a la suite donde se estaban quedando para buscarlo ahí. Pero en ningún lado había rastros de él.

Estaba en su habitación pensando dónde más podía buscarlo cuando escuchó el portazo seguido por una maldición en ruso. Ese definitivamente era quien buscaba.

—¡Kai! Te he estado buscando —comenzó.

—Hmf... —el ruso ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Salió al balcón con la intención de calmar su mal humor con aire frío.

Ray frunció el entrecejo bastante ofendido por ser ignorado de tal manera, pero decidió que esta vez Kai le diría lo que le pasaba aunque tuviera que obligarlo.

—Puedes ignorarme lo que quieras pero no pienso dejarte solo a menos que me digas lo que te molesta —le soltó ásperamente al chico que se encontraba recargado en el barandal mirando el suelo a mucha distancia de ellos.

—Es algo que no te importa —respondió secamente Kai.

—Sí me importa —atajó, logrando provocar el mal humor de su amigo.

—¿Por qué no te largas, Ray? —volteó a verlo exasperado.

—No hasta que me digas lo que te sucede.

Kai suspiró conteniendo la ira. No quería descargarla en Ray porque simplemente no lo merecía. Pero le dio la espalda de nuevo sin intenciones de hablarle. Así pasaron varios minutos, uno encerrado en sus propios pensamientos y el otro esperando pacientemente una explicación, hasta que entendiera que no la recibiría.

—Es una lástima que no puedas confiar en mí, Kai —le dijo al cabo con una nota de tristeza en la voz—. Ya deberías saber que si algo te sucede, a mí también me afecta.

Ray estaba a punto de irse cuando Kai se volteó y le lanzó algo. Era la revista.

—Página 43 —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de desviar la mirada.

Ray encontró la página y se colocó a un lado de Kai antes de comenzar a leer.

_Amenaza latente_

_Kai Hiwatari, gran personalidad pública en el mundo de los negocios, quien fuera capitán del cuatro veces campeón mundial equipo de la BBA "Blade Breakers" es hoy en día uno de los solteros más codiciados en todo el mundo. Y es que este ruso de 24 años de edad ha logrado alcanzar metas muy altas y superar las expectativas de todos aquellos que pensaron fracasaría, luego de descubrirse los negocios sucios y atrocidades que su abuelo Voltaire Hiwatari cometía con gran cantidad de pequeños que, en su búsqueda de mejorar sus técnicas de beyblade, quedaban atrapados en la abadía de BioVolt. No es necesario ni recordar a nuestros lectores lo que en aquel horrible lugar hacían con aquellos inocentes._

_¿A qué viene toda esta remembranza del "escándalo Hiwatari"? Últimamente se han hecho notar ciertas situaciones que constituyen prueba fidedigna de que Kai Hiwatari pretende hacer resurgir a la Corporación BioVolt de sus cenizas, ahora bajo el prestigiado nombre de su compañía Hiwatari Corp. Es posible que este joven empresario lleve a cabo sus planes de financiar un equipo de jóvenes beyluchadores para competencias internacionales y posteriormente abra un centro de entrenamiento de beyblade._

_¿Puede este reservado y serio muchacho continuar con los planes de su abuelo? Esa es la pregunta del millón._

_"A veces el lobo se disfraza de oveja" nos explicó Sir John McGregor. "Todos sabemos bien que Kai, antes de unirse a los Blade Breakers, fue entrenado en la abadía de BioVolt bajo la estricta supervisión de Boris Balkov. Me atrevería a decir que después de tal aterrorizante experiencia, nadie queda totalmente bien de sus facultades mentales. Y si tuviera hijos, ni estando loco los dejaría entrenarse en un lugar del que Kai Hiwatari fuese dueño"._

_Por esto, les pedimos a las autoridades que investiguen a fondo, pues no queremos que se repita la historia de BioVolt ni que nuestros hijos sean víctimas de tales o peores atrocidades..._

Había más del artículo pero Ray ni se molestó en leerlo. En su totalidad, aquel era un golpe bastante acertado para desprestigiar a Kai. Ahora comprendía. Pero...

—¿Cómo supieron que pensabas formar un equipo de beyblade? —le preguntó a Kai.

—No tengo la menor idea —contestó el chico—. Pero te aseguro que esto fue idea de Johnny. El muy imbécil hasta hizo declaraciones.

—¡Esto es sólo un montón de basura! ¡Tú no eres ningún loco! —se indignó Ray.

—Eso ya no importa... —suspiró apesadumbrado Kai—. Estoy arruinado.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Esto es mentira!

—No se trata de si es verdad o mentira. Basta con que la gente lo crea.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que la gente piensa?

—¡Y no me importa! —se volvió Kai enojado—. Pero con esto es suficiente para acabar con todo lo que hasta ahora he logrado. Nadie querrá negociar con un loco como yo.

—Kai, no sé qué decirte.

—Entonces no digas nada.

—Mira, sé que esto te es difícil pero antes has pasado por peores cosas y todas las has superado... —tomó aire profundamente—. Y sabes que siempre tienes mi apoyo.

Kai volteó a verlo con una débil sonrisa. Y fue cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo una figura en la azotea del edificio de enfrente. Lo siguiente sucedió casi en cámara lenta. Volteó la cabeza y distinguió una forma humana apuntándoles con un rifle. Kai atrajo a Ray y lo tiró consigo al piso.

¡ZUM!

El proyectil pasó zumbando por el aire en el preciso lugar donde la cabeza de Ray se había encontrado hacía escasos segundos y se estrelló en la puerta corrediza de vidrio que separaba el balcón del resto de la habitación.

—Oigan chicos, ¿están aquí? —Tyson entró al lugar junto con Max y observaron a sus amigos en el suelo muy juntos.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Max pícaramente, malinterpretando la situación.

—¡AL SUELO! —les gritó Kai. Los chicos se alarmaron por la forma en que lo dijo e hicieron caso sin pensarlo mucho.

En eso, otro proyectil entró por el balcón y se estrelló en la pared, muy cerca de la puerta de entrada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ray muy confundido.

Kai se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó a tomar el teléfono al tiempo que se arrojaba tras el sillón y una bala más irrumpía el lugar y pasaba muy cerca de él.

—¡No se muevan! —ordenó Kai a los chicos al tiempo que marcaba a recepción—. ¿Recepción? Sí. Llamen a la policía por favor, hay un francotirador en el edificio de enfrente disparando a nuestra habitación. ¡Rápido!

* * *

Hola! Discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. De hecho, como ya puse en mi otro fic, ahora podré actualizar más regularmente porque ya tengo internet en mi casa.

Quiero agradecerles su paciencia y, sobre todo, sus reviews. Contestaré también los del capítulo siete, que por falta de tiempo no contesté.

**Akire-chan:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Para mí es un honor que la gente entre a mis fics y los lea. Aún más, es todo un privilegio leer sus comentarios. Y si algo me he propuesto, es continuar mis fics hasta el final. Por supuesto, sus ánimos me dan muchas energías para escribir. Un beso!

**Dayiah:** Hola! Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo. Bueno, por fin aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste también. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, eres una de las pocas lectoras constantes que tengo y eso me honra profundamente. ¿Cómo sigues de tu resfrío? Ojalá que ya mejor... aunque estar enfermito tiene sus ventajas, sobre todo si te consienten ;)

**Hikaru-chan15:** No quiero hacer sufrir mucho a Kai. Aún es demasiado pronto para ensañarme con el muchacho, pero bueno, quiero aclarar que aunque no seré muy mala, vendrán momentos muy difíciles para él. Eso sí, faltan muchísimos capítulos para eso. ¿Que te gustaría que Ray celara a Kai? Tomaré eso en cuenta, de hecho, me has dado una idea...

**Beanime:** Gracias por tus reviews. Por fin, después de mucho actualicé ) Y como la tuya no es la única petición de no hacer sufrir a Kai, no lo haré ;) ... por lo pronto XD No, no te creas, aunque la vida no es color de rosa. Pero verán que en lo que no tiene que ver a cuestiones del corazón, Kai es muy astuto y siempre se sale con la suya de una forma u otra, en especial si de fastidiar a Jhonny se trata.

**Capitan (a) Muchiko S:** ¿Iban a rodar cabezas? Mientras que no sea la mía... u je je je... de hecho quería hacer resaltar a Mariah desde otra perspectiva pero definitivamente Kai no se enamoraría de ella jamás. ¿Romance? Muy pronto lo habrá.

En atención a uno de los reviews, se me ocurrió que ya que en el fic hay muchos personajes, y aún no decido las parejas de todos, quiero preguntarles cómo les gustarían que quedaran.

Este fic tiene como principal problema un triángulo Kai-Ray-OC, y el OC es cierta chica que seguramente adivinarán quién es. Pero también tengo un Max/Tyson con algo de Zeo/Tyson.

¿Con quién quieren a Tala? ¿Y Bryan? ¿Y los Majestics? Eso sin decir del resto de los equipos: los Saint Shields, Psykicks, White Tigers, y otros que tal vez más adelante coloque. Probablemente incorpore algunos del G-revolution como el Batallón Barthez pero aún no estoy segura porque no tengo cable y no he visto la serie más que a pedazos.

Bueno, creo que es todo. Pondré el próximo capítulo el domingo, pero si hay reviews, lo pondré antes.

Hasta la próxima!!


	10. ¿Quién es esa chica?

**10**

**¿Quién es esa chica?**

—Ya se los dije —replicó cansinamente Kai—. Era un tipo robusto, de aproximadamente 1.80m, piel clara, cabello negro corto, usaba lentes oscuros y vestía de negro.

—¿Cómo pudo notarlo? Dijo que lo vio por menos de un segundo.

—Pues pude hacerlo —suspiró el ruso algo harto. Después de la revisión de la policía, un par de investigadores interrogaron a los muchachos. Pero uno de ellos parecía excepcionalmente escéptico a lo que Kai decía.

—¿Y si no le creyera? —insistió el policía con mirada sagaz y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—Yo le diría que no me importa —lo retó Kai imitando la expresión y añadiéndole algo de su fuerza en la mirada—. Pero para que deje de fastidiarme con tonterías, le diré un par de cosas.

—Lo escucho... —el policía se cruzó de brazos aprensivo pero atento.

—Usted calza del número 11, su saco es talla grande, usa colonia barata, tiene un tic en el ojo izquierdo, habla un ruso muy pobre, es zurdo, fuma mucho, desayunó omelet de hongos y anoche se desveló.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, incluyendo el policía que se asombró de tan minuciosa observación.

—Eso no prueba nada —acusó el policía.

—¿Ah, no? —inquirió Kai—. Pues como ya le dije: no me importa.

—¿No le importa? ¿Aunque la próxima vez le den un tiro en la cabeza?

—No —respondió secamente Kai.

—Pues usted es un caso único.

—Yo ya le di la información suficiente para que haga su trabajo, así que no tengo más que hacer aquí. Adiós.

—¡Usted no se va hasta que yo diga! —bramó el policía muy irritado.

—¿Qué diferencia hace si no va a creerme? —continuó replicando Kai—. No me gusta perder el tiempo. No es la primera ni será la última vez que intentan matarme, así que prefiero buscar alguien competente para atrapar al responsable.

—¡Cómo que no es la primera vez que te intentan matar! —saltó Tyson.

—¿Y cómo que no será la última? ¿Acaso tienes enemigos? —saltó Ray también, con más preocupación que otra cosa.

—¡Silencio! —el policía se impuso con autoridad y luego se dirigió a Kai—. Muy bien, usted gana. Le creo. Pero si quiere que lo ayude, ayúdeme usted y responda lo que le pregunta.

—Muy bien —asintió Kai, sentándose en un butacón con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Tiene algún enemigo?

—Eso es obvio. Si no tuviera enemigos, nadie querría matarme.

—Me refería a enemigos que usted reconozca como tales —murmuró el policía aguantándose la irritación.

—Sólo uno, pero no me tomaría ni la molestia de pensar en él como responsable de esto —concluyó refiriéndose al atentado.

—No me importa eso. Diga su nombre.

—Sir John McGregor II —dijo Kai—. Y no es que el tipo sea de mi agrado, pero le advierto que él no llegaría a este extremo.

—Es su enemigo. Eso me basta para considerarlo sospechoso.

Kai murmuró una maldición por lo bajo y se levantó a buscar algo, luego regresó y colocó enfrente de sus ojos el artículo que Johnny publicó.

—Esta es la prueba. Johnny jamás tomaría una pistola por temor a romperse una uña. Además que el rifle con el que nos dispararon era ruso y no escocés.

—Insisto en que eso no me dice nada.

Kai suspiró conteniendo un comentario mordaz. Seguramente se preguntaba por qué un idiota semejante se había convertido en detective.

—Se lo diré simple. Para Johnny, algo mejor que matarme es humillarme públicamente y reírse en mi cara. Mi "enemistad" con el imbécil ése sólo es asunto de negocios y tal vez algo de orgullo, ¿comprende?

El policía miró al ruso de manera muy escéptica, arqueando una ceja pero absteniéndose de comentar cualquier cosa.

—Quiere una pista. Busque en Rusia. Ahí está mi problema. Y no me pregunte una dirección exacta porque si la supiera, no estaría diciéndole todo esto. Así que con esto es suficiente y ya no me moleste a menos que tenga algo verdaderamente importante que decirme —concluyó Kai con el mismo tono inexpresivo en la voz y saliendo de la habitación con su típica pose indiferente.

**— o — o —**

Después de aquella salida tan súbita, fueron los otros chicos quienes tuvieron que soportar las quejas del policía acerca del mal carácter de Kai. Aunque no por mucho, pues diez minutos después, ya les habían asignado una nueva habitación de hotel.

—¿Cómo es eso que hay un loco suelto que quiere matar a Kai? ¿Por qué? —comenzó Max cuando los chicos tuvieron un momento para reflexionar en lo sucedido.

—No sólo eso, pudieron matarlos a ustedes también —intervino Kenny—. Esto es peligroso.

—¿Será que Kai es una especie de mafioso como en las películas? —comentó Tyson queriendo darle un tono divertido a todo para relajar la tensión.

—¿Cómo se te ocurren esas idioteces? —saltó Ray de pronto—. Kai jamás andaría metido en negocios sucios y metería las manos al fuego por él.

—Yo sólo bromeaba, Ray. Cálmate, viejo —lo tranquilizó Tyson.

Pero el chino tenía un presentimiento acerca de todo ese asunto, como una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Algo estaba demasiado mal y muy pronto empeoraría...

Sin embargo, Max no pudo evitar una sonrisilla al ver la forma que Ray había defendido a Kai. El muchacho rubio sabía muy bien de los sentimientos de su capitán por el chino pero no estaba seguro de que Ray le correspondiera. Aunque bueno, pudiera ser que Tyson tuviera razón. Estando en casa de Ray, el chico había dicho que éste siempre había mostrado una atención especial por Kai. Y seguía teniéndola. Tenía que hablar con el muchacho si quería asegurarse de lo que sucedía, pues en el caso que Ray correspondiera a Kai, esos dos necesitarían un empujón para que surgiera algo entre ellos.

«Habrá mucho trabajo que hacer —suspiró el rubio—. Kai nunca lo admitiría por más obvio que fuera y Ray es demasiado tímido para intentar nada.»

**— o — o —**

Ray se disculpó y decidió salir a caminar. No podía quitarse de encima la preocupación de saber que algo grande sucedería, algo que sería una gran prueba para todos. Y por los recientes acontecimientos, estaba casi seguro que tenía que ver con Kai.

_Tu camino estará lleno de peligros..._

Esa frase le llegó de pronto a la cabeza. Era un recuerdo. Aunque no sabía quién le había dicho aquello ni por qué. Entró al elevador y presionó el botón del lobby, se recargó un momento dejando sus pensamientos vagar.

Kai... seguía pensando en él. Reflexionando más calmadamente, se dio cuenta que con lo de la mañana, era la segunda vez que el ruso le salvaba la vida. ¡Y todavía no le agradecía!

Había algo acerca de Kai que lo consternaba. Era una familiaridad diferente a la que había con sus otros tres amigos. Era como una energía diferente que provenía de Kai.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta del elevador y lo primero que vio borró todo pensamiento.

Enfrente de él, un par de chicas esperaban cerca de la recepción. Las reconoció como las beyluchadoras que estuvieron en el dojo más temprano. Y es que una de ellas era inconfundible. Tenía cabello largo azulado y espeso que traía recogido en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran dos rubíes que brillaban tímidamente y era tan transparente que aunque no supiera ni su nombre, bien podría decir de qué humor se encontraba la chica.

Esa linda muchacha tenía una especie de encanto que cautivó a Ray de forma total. A primera impresión, la encontraba interesante... su curiosidad natural comenzó a guiar sus pasos. Jamás se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a ninguna chica de esa forma pero no estaba siquiera pensando. Y si se hubiera puesto a hacerlo, habría encontrado que no tenía una excusa para acercarse a ella.

Quedaban quince metros.

Diez metros...

Cada paso reducía la distancia y él seguía mirando a la chica con curiosidad. Ella sólo conversaba con su amiga y ninguna parecía notar al chino que se acercaba a ellas.

—¡Ray! —Lee se acercó corriendo al muchacho y lo distrajo de su trayectoria.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Están bien todos?

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —inquirió el muchacho despistado.

—Supimos lo que sucedió en su suite. Nos enteramos por los Majestics.

—Estamos bien todos. No pasó de un intento fallido. Kai reaccionó rápido.

—¡Qué bien! —suspiró más tranquilo y alegre el moreno de orbes doradas—. Pero no creas que esto te librará de pagar tu apuesta.

Ray sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro que no. Ya sabes que lo haré. ¿Qué tal mañana? Vayan a la suite a la hora de la comida.

—Sólo estoy bromeando, amigo —se rió Lee—. Me conformo con haber derrotado al mejor de la tribu.

—Digamos que te di oportunidad —replicó con vanidad el otro—. No te acostumbres al título porque muy pronto te lo quitaré, ¿eh?

—Presumido...

Ray soltó una carcajada, captando la atención de las chicas a las que se acercaría. Él, al darse cuenta de la mirada carmesí en la suya, se calló al instante y no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo producto de su timidez.

Lee notó esto y sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Quién es quién?

—La chica.

—¿Cuál chica?

—No te hagas tonto.

—No me estoy haciendo tonto —replicó molesto.

—Entonces, ¿quién es? —señaló con el pulgar sobre su hombro pero Ray le jaló la mano rápidamente por temor a que las muchachas notaran que estaban hablando de ellas.

—No lo sé —murmuró Ray.

—¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?

—¿¡Cómo voy a hacer eso!? —preguntó el chico como si aquella sugerencia tan obvia fuese algo descabellado.

—Simple: te acercas y le preguntas su nombre —Lee explicó sencillamente.

—No es tan simple —murmuró Ray casi inaudible y bajando la cabeza.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que tengo que irme.

—Eres incorregible, Ray. Por eso no tienes novia.

El chino volteó los ojos y se marchó pensando que Lee estaba equivocado aunque en el fondo tenía razón.

**— o — o —**

—¿Dónde has estado, Ray? —preguntó impaciente Tyson cuando el chino entraba a la habitación.

—Caminando —el chico se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no importa. ¡Tenemos mucho tiempo esperándote para ir a cenar!

—Lo siento...

—No lo sientas, Ray. Sólo han pasado cinco minutos, pero ya sabes cómo es Tyson —explicó Max sonriente.

—¡Max! ¡Eres mi novio! ¡Deberías apoyarme!

—Exageras —le dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa que desvaneció la molestia del japonés.

—Voy a dejar este libro, ahora vuelvo —les murmuró y se metió a su habitación.

En realidad quería distraerse un poco. Aunque estaba feliz por sus amigos, se sentía demasiado incómodo cuando los veía demostrarse su amor. La razón era que le recordaba a una persona muy especial en su vida. Una chica con la que anduvo por casi tres años pero con la que había terminado de forma muy dolorosa. Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho lo mucho que la quería, probablemente seguirían juntos. Pero ya no importaba. Aquellos sentimientos dejaron de existir hacía años.

Después se había vuelto tan introvertido en cuanto a las chicas se refería. Tal vez fuera el temor a ser lastimado pero él lo demostraba como timidez.

_Por eso no tienes novia..._

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —reclamó al aire al acordarse de Lee. Dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y salió a reunirse con sus otros tres amigos. Fue entonces que notó la ausencia de Kai.

—¿Y Kai? —preguntó, alertando los oídos de Max.

—Nos va a alcanzar en un rato —respondió el rubio con un brillo de entusiasmo en la voz.

—Chicos, les tengo un anuncio —comenzó Kenny—. Las preliminares comienzan pasado mañana.

—¿En serio, Jefe? —saltó Tyson, entablando conversación con el joven genio—. Esto comenzaba a parecer más vacaciones que un torneo...

—Ray... —Max se colocó a su lado.

—¿Sí?

—Ya no te pregunté por qué te saliste tan rápido del dojo en la mañana.

—Porque vi a Kai saliendo hecho una furia y pensé que algo andaba mal.

—Fue por lo del artículo, ¿no? —inquirió, pues a esas alturas, los chicos sabían bien lo que aquella revista contenía.

—Sí.

Max sonrió para sus adentros. Eso era otra prueba de la atención que Ray le ponía a Kai. Con esto, la "operación cupido" avanzaría más rápido de lo que se imaginaba.

Llegaron al restaurante muy pronto, aún conversando. Pero Ray parecía algo molesto. Tenía que superar ya lo que tuvo con Salima. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Max le preguntó.

—No —le respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Sí, claro. ¿Te han dicho que no sabes mentir?

—Algunas veces —confesó divertido el chino.

—Entonces me dirás lo que te sucede, ¿no?

—Sólo algo que me está molestando pero tal vez me lo estoy tomando muy en serio.

—¿Qué es?

—Que Lee cree que no tengo agallas para acercarme a las chicas.

—¿A las chicas? —Max sintió su entusiasmo desinflarse dentro de él. A Ray le gustaban las chicas—. ¿Por qué? ¿Conociste alguna?

—No exactamente. Probablemente la hayas visto. Su equipo estuvo en el dojo esta mañana y la volví a ver hace rato.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?

—No lo sé. No le pregunté su nombre.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—No tengo la menor idea —suspiró Ray bajando la cabeza para después saltar alegre—. Pero deberías verla. Es muy bonita...

**— o — o —**

Kai entró al restaurante buscando a sus amigos. Se sentía algo cansado. Había pasado dos horas en el teléfono dando instrucciones a sus gerentes en Rusia. Además que había arreglado algo en caso de que Johnny no corrigiera el asunto del artículo.

Se acercó a la mesa sin ser advertido. Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Ray y se quedó paralizado al entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Es extraño porque en muy poco tiempo me di cuenta que es una persona interesante. Tiene unos ojos marrones hermosos y su cabello azulado con mechones grisáceos. Además que no es una persona muy extrovertida.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para decir eso? Digamos que me causa curiosidad.

Max había comenzado a preguntar pero Kai ya no prestó atención. A Ray le atraía una persona de ojos marrones y cabello azul-gris. ¡Lo estaba describiendo a él!

El corazón del ruso latía a mil por hora y la emoción lo invadió de pies a cabeza. Su sueño parecía estarse volviendo realidad. Ray le correspondía... ¡y él lo amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo! Esta era su oportunidad. Debía dar el primer paso pronto.

—¡Kai! —lo saludó Tyson cuando se sentó con ellos.

—¿Qué tal? —le devolvió el saludo, para desconcierto de todos.

—Qué bien que estás de buen humor, viejo.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Bueno... Johnny te humilló públicamente y casi te matan en la...

Max se apresuró y le puso una mano en la boca al chico para que se callara. Pronto cenaron hablando de cosas sin trascendencia. Casi una hora después, un grupo de beyluchadores entró y se sentó muy cerca de ellos. Ray al ver de quiénes se trataban, se puso nervioso. La chica de lindos ojos estaba conversando con su amiga. De pronto, le nacieron unas ganas terribles de acercarse...

—¡Ray! —Kai le dio un pequeño empujón para llamar su atención.

—¿Eh? ¿Me preguntaste algo?

Kai esbozó media sonrisa. En cualquier otra situación se habría molestado por ser ignorado pero con Ray era diferente. El sólo hecho de sentirse enamorado y correspondido hacía que todo el mundo pareciera maravilloso a pesar de cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué tanto estás viendo?

—A la chica más bonita que jamás haya visto —respondió sencillamente, mirando a la beyluchadora.

—¿Qué? —Kai sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría. Su expresión pasó del asombro a la profunda tristeza en un segundo. El corazón se le encogió hasta que casi no lo sintió latir. No podía ser verdad. Muy claramente había escuchado a Ray decir que estaba enamorado de él...

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó inocentemente Max. En realidad, había visto la expresión embelesada del chino y que no estaba dirigida a Kai. También vio al ruso entristecerse luego que Ray le dijera algo.

—¡Ah, Max! Tú querías saber quién era la chica. Ahí está enfrente. Es la de blanco.

Al igual que Max, Kai buscó a la muchacha... a esa mujer que le había robado la atención de la persona que más amaba. En cuanto la vio, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, la respiración se le cortó y palideció de golpe.

—No puede ser... —murmuró pasmado.

—¿Qué sucede, Kai? —le preguntó Ray.

—Es imposible... —continuó murmurando a la vez que miraba fijamente a la chica.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Max al seguir la línea de visión de su capitán.

Sin embargo, Kai no respondió. Tan sólo se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de aquella chica con paso decidido.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó realmente consternado el chino.

—No lo sé.

**— o — o —**

—Pasado mañana comienzan las preliminares. A partir de mañana entrenaremos más duro y largo —anunció Bruce a su equipo, los Black Samurai, quienes escuchaban atentamente.

Ania, en cambio, miraba con resentimiento al chico. Desde que le había aclarado lo ridícula que era la idea de casarse, él la trataba como una basura

—...así que necesito que hagan todas las mejoras que puedan con los blades, muchachos. El único blade que no tocarán será el de Ania —dijo dirigiéndose a Will y Chaz. Después centró su dura y penetrante mirada en Ania—. Y si para mañana no lo reparas, regresarás al clan.

—Bien —respondió ella secamente, disimulando perfectamente su coraje.

Entonces, Bruce comenzó a hablar con los gemelos sobre las preliminares y algunos planes que podrían hacer durante el torneo, ocasión que Catri aprovechó para hablarle a su amiga.

—Sigue enojado, ¿no?

—¿No se nota acaso? —le dijo—. Es un verdadero patán. Hasta me dan ganas de regresar al clan para no seguir soportándolo.

—¡No harás eso! —le recriminó en voz baja—. Hace mucho que querías salir de aquel lugar como para que te dejes llevar por la actitud infantil de Bruce.

—Aún no sé... —suspiró ella.

Catri abrió la boca para regañar a su amiga por darse por vencida antes de pelear pero alguien la interrumpió. Un muchacho se acercó a su mesa y se dirigió a Ania. Era un tipo de expresión hermética, mirada intensa y bastante atractivo.

—Hola —le llamó.

Ania se volvió a mirarlo y ambas miradas marrones se conectaron por un segundo, hasta que la chica desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla.

—Hola —sonrió ella nerviosa y tímida.

—Te sonará muy extraño lo que te voy a preguntar pero necesito saber tu nombre —le dijo muy serio. Tenía la mirada muy fija en ella y Bruce, dándose cuenta de ello, lo encaró muy celoso.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —le exigió muy rudamente.

Kai lo miró inexpresivo por un segundo y regresó la vista a Ania, como si hubiera considerado insignificante a aquel chico para siquiera tomarse la molestia de contestarle.

—Mi nombre es Ania Khan —le contestó la chica con una tímida sonrisa. Kai la miró fijamente. Definitivamente era muy diferente al tipo de fisonomía característica de los japoneses, como eran sus amigos, según la observación del ruso.

—¿Eres de Japón? Es decir, ¿naciste en Japón?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Tú eres Kai Hiwatari, ¿no? —le preguntó Catri con los ojos muy abiertos. El ruso asintió en silencio.

—¡Oye imbécil, te hice una pregunta! —se levantó de golpe Bruce, ofendido por ser ignorado tan olímpicamente y celoso de que otro chico se acercara a Ania.

—¿Y? —le respondió Kai con fastidio.

—¡¿Qué haces hablándole a mi novia?! ¿Por qué no te largas?

—¿No ves acaso que le hablo a ella y no a ti? —le preguntó sencillamente Kai.

—Si no te alejas de ella, lo lamentarás.

—Muero de miedo... —murmuró el ruso sin asomo de expresión.

—¡Ahora verás! —Bruce dio un golpe en la mesa muy enojado. Tenía la cara endurecida y una vena le palpitaba en la sien.

Kai resopló impaciente. Después fijó su vista en los ojos oscuros del chico y le lanzó su mirada mortal, que fue suficiente para hacerlo temblar. De hecho, todos en aquella mesa lo encontraron amenazante. La fuerza que Kai despedía era demasiada, aún sin mostrar expresión. Su postura impasible y la seriedad de su rostro contrastaban mucho con la rabieta de Bruce, haciendo parecer a este último como un idiota.

—Esto es el colmo —murmuró Ania, poniéndose de pie y arrojando la servilleta de tela sobre su plato. Después se dirigió a Kai—. Si quieres vamos a hablar a otro lugar.

Kai la siguió hasta afuera del restaurante.

—¿Por qué me hiciste esa pregunta? —inquirió la chica.

—Porque por un segundo pensé que eras otra persona. Eres muy parecida, idéntica, diría yo.

—Ah.

—Perdona que te haya molestado —murmuró el ruso.

—Al contrario, disculpa la actitud de Bruce.

—No eres tú quien tendría que disculparse.

Ania le sonrió de nuevo y se despidió para después irse a su habitación, en tanto que Kai fuera alcanzado por sus amigos en la entrada del restaurante.

—¡Kai! —le llamó Max.

—¿Qué te sucedió allá adentro? —le preguntó Ray.

—Nada... —dijo el muchacho antes de alejarse en silencio, dejando a sus amigos más consternados que de costumbre.

—¿Por qué hace siempre eso? —preguntó Tyson irritado.

—¿Meterse en problemas o dejarnos hablando? —intervino el Jefe inocentemente.

Ray se disculpó y siguió a Kai. Lo alcanzó apenas una cuadra después del hotel, estaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Kai! ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? —volteó el chico, topándose la mirada ambarina a su lado.

—¿Conocías a la chica?

—Creí que... —comenzó Kai pero dudó y guardó silencio—. No.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó Ray con tono suave.

Kai no contestó. Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a un parque. Había sólo un par de parejas en los rincones más oscuros, intercambiando besos y caricias. El lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por las luces de la calle y hacía un viento frío, que provocó un escalofrío en Ray.

Los chicos encontraron una banca y se sentaron sin decir nada.

—Me recordó alguien muy especial —comenzó Kai.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ray interesado—. ¿Quién?

—Es una locura —soltó el ruso sin pensar—. Te vas a reír.

—Puedes decirme... no me reiré —replicó el chino seriamente.

Kai lo miró a los ojos durante un segundo y asintió.

—A mi madre.

—¿A tu madre?

—Ya ni siquiera tengo recuerdos de ella o una foto, pero su imagen la tengo muy grabada y juro que esa chica era idéntica a ella.

—¿Y qué pensaste al verla?

—No lo sé. Por eso te digo que es una locura.

Guardaron silencio un momento hasta que Kai volvió a hablar.

—Yo tuve un hermano, ¿sabías? Tenía cuatro años cuando nació. Se llamaba Akio.

—¿Y qué le pasó? —inquirió el chino consternado.

—Mi madre murió dando a luz y él... él nació muerto —susurró desviando la mirada.

Ray se quedó sin palabras ante aquella confesión. Kai por fin se estaba abriendo, le estaba confiando algo muy personal.

—Mi padre no pudo soportarlo y se quitó la vida. No le importó abandonarme.

—Kai, yo... yo lo siento...

—¿Qué puedo decir? No tuve una infancia precisamente feliz.

—Las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no?

—Lo sé. Pero aún no encuentro la razón.

—Mírate. Eres una persona fuerte, te has hecho un lugar en la vida por ti mismo. ¿No puede ser esa tu razón? Si no hubieras tenido una vida dura, tal vez no habrías llegado tan lejos.

—Con gusto lo cambiaría todo por poder volver el tiempo y cambiar eso. No sabes cómo me hizo falta una familia.

—Te entiendo...

—No podrías. Nadie que no haya pasado por lo mismo lo entendería.

—Mis padres murieron cuando tenía seis años.

—Perdón, no quise...

—No lo sabías.

Kai lo miró y se perdió en aquella mirada dorada. Incluso en la noche su mirar era brillante, alumbraba el corazón del muchacho. Sintió unos deseos enormes de abrazar a Ray y decirle cuánto lo amaba pero aún sentía la desilusión clavada en el pecho. Había sido un idiota al precipitarse a pensar que Ray hablaría de él en aquella forma tan embelesada como lo había escuchado expresarse de la chica. Pero sonrió tiernamente al muchacho, mostrándole con aquel gesto el verdadero Kai que se escondía tras la barrera de hielo y que en silencio lo amaba tan intensamente como jamás alguien podría amarlo.

Ray le devolvió la sonrisa, inmensamente feliz de ser la persona en quien aquel chico duro y reservado confiara. Los dos habían crecido sin sus padres, aunque sus situaciones fueran diferentes. Los dos gustaban de la tranquilidad y soledad a veces para reflexionar. Ambos eran excelentes beyluchadores y muy buenos amigos. Era increíble como podía encontrar muchas similitudes con Kai.

Sin siquiera decirlo con palabras, ambos se levantaron y regresaron al hotel, sabiendo que los demás estarían esperando. Caminaban tranquilos y en silencio, aunque cómodos con la presencia del otro.

—Su nombre es Ania —dijo Kai de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—La chica que estabas mirando se llama Ania.

Ray bajó la cabeza un poco sonrojado y sintió una emoción crecer dentro de él. _Ania..._ ese era el nombre más lindo que hubiera escuchado. Kai sólo lo miró con un dejo de tristeza, que pasó imperceptible al chino. No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que ser quien causara los sonrojos de Ray. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Tal vez su oportunidad había pasado hacía mucho y sólo no supo reconocerla.

Aunque le doliera no tener a Ray a su lado, con verlo feliz se sentía satisfecho.

* * *

Hola!! 

Ya estoy de vuelta, batiendo por fin mi récord de actualización. Esto es lo más rápido que haya subido un capítulo después de otro, pero ya ven... lo que sucede es que les dije que actualizaría el domingo y no podré.

¿Qué les parece el fic? Estoy abierta a sus comentarios. Sé que muchos entran a leer y no ponen un review, pero si se tomaron la molestia de leer este capítulo, que me salió algo largo, al menos píquenle al botón de "submit review" y pongan si les gustó o no.

También acepto sugerencia sobre las parejas. Les repito que el fic se centra alrededor de un triángulo amoroso Kai-Ray-Ania (OC) y además está un Max/Tyson y algunos dejos de Tyson/Zeo. En cuanto al resto de los personajes, ustedes dirán qué les gustaría ver.

Por cierto, este capítulo se lo dedica entera y especialmente a mi único reviewer del capítulo anterior: Beanime.

**Beanime:** gracias por dejar un comentario!! ) Aunque lamento decepcionarte porque, como ya dije desde el primer capítulo, esto será un enredo enredoso P Kai, como se ve, está perdidamente enamorado de Ray. Ray tiene un cierto interés por Ania, pero ni siquiera le ha hablado. Ania es totalmente indiferente por ahora porque tiene sus propios problemas relacionados a cierto macho con quien la comprometieron en matrimonio sin preguntarle. Pero como sé cuánto les gusta el kai/Ray, les prometo romance en los próximos tres capítulos.

Me despido. No olviden opinar!!

Saludos!!


	11. Hot cakes

**11**

**Hot Cakes**

Max miraba impaciente a través de la ventana. Los muchachos tenían media hora afuera, y aunque no era mucho tiempo, estaba inquieto por saber que estaban juntos. No quería que el nuevo interés de Ray en esa chica lastimara a Kai. De hecho, quería encontrar la forma de hacer que Ray correspondiera al amor de Kai. Y para eso, había ideado un plan al que se le ocurrió llamar "operación cupido". Sí, sonaba algo ridículo, pero sentía que era su deber hacer algo por sus dos amigos.

Pronto, la puerta de la suite se abrió y dejó paso a los dos chicos que estaban esperando.

—Ya era hora que llegaran —soltó Max sin pensar.

—Lo siento, mamá, creo que no debí salir sin pedirte permiso —replicó Kai ácidamente, haciendo que Max se sonrojara. Después, se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de dormir. Ray cruzó la mirada con el rubio y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó en silencio Max.

—Nada. Todo está perfecto —respondió Ray tranquilamente. Aunque no era cierto. Algo no estaba bien, aún lo podía sentir a pesar de que nada diera señas de que fuese así—. Buenas noches, chicos.

Cuando Ray hubo desaparecido tras la puerta de la recámara que compartía con Kai, los tres muchachos comenzaron a intercambiar impresiones.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —quiso saber Kenny, que parecía no haber notado cuál era el problema.

—Ray le rompió el corazón a Kai... —susurró Max.

—¿Kai ya se lo dijo? —inquirió Tyson interrumpiendo.

—No, pero es obvio por la cara de Kai al escuchar que Ray está interesado en esa chica.

—¿Cuál chica? —Kenny seguía perdido en toda aquella conversación.

—La chica a la que Kai se acercó.

—¿Y por qué se le acercó?

—Eso no lo sé. Probablemente se lo haya dicho a Ray.

—¿Desde cuándo Kai tiene sentimientos por Ray? —preguntó Kenny, quien obviamente se había perdido una parte muy importante que involucraba a los sentimientos de dos de sus amigos.

—Tampoco lo sé —continuó Max—. Pero no creo que sea algo reciente.

—Entonces ya son varios años. No nos hemos visto desde hace al menos cinco años.

Max se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Era cierto. Kai entonces estaba enamorado de Ray desde hacía demasiado, pero nunca lo había notado hasta ahora. Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso explicaba la actitud de Kai cuando Ray anduvo con Salima...

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, chicos —propuso Kenny, dando por finalizada aquella conversación—. Mañana empezaremos a entrenar temprano, y por lo visto, Kai no está del mejor humor.

—Tienes razón. Buenas noches, Jefe —Tyson tomó a Max de la mano y lo jaló consigo a la recámara que ahora tenían.

**— o — o —**

Kai se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior y luego se metió bajo las sábanas. Se dejó llevar por la comodidad de su almohada, deseando sumergirse en un sueño profundo que terminara con sus pensamientos acerca de Ray enamorado de alguien que no fuera él.

—¡Demonios! Lo olvidé... —un susurro distrajo a Kai de su cometido. Era el muchacho de orbes doradas que salía del baño y se reprendía por algo.

—Si no te has dado cuenta, intento dormir —le soltó ácidamente.

—Lo siento, Kai —se disculpó el otro, poniendo cara de inocente—. No quería despertarte. Es sólo que acabo de recordar algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mañana vendrán los White Tigers a comer.

—Mañana comenzaremos a entrenar, por si también lo habías olvidado. Bonito día para invitar a tus amigos a comer, ¿eh?

—No, eso no lo olvidé. Pero una apuesta es una apuesta y no puedo fallar.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de perder valiosas horas de entrenamiento. Ya viste cómo han perdido forma todos ustedes. Nos darán... mejor dicho, "les" darán una paliza en el torneo.

—¡Oh, vamos Kai! Sólo serán un par de horas —replicó Ray con el tono que utilizaría un niño pidiéndole a su madre que le compre un juguete. Kai tembló por dentro al mirar la mirada de tierna súplica en los orbes dorados.

—Supongo que no nos hará mal un pequeño descanso a medio día... —suspiró Kai resignado, dándose la vuelta en la cama—. Ahora apaga la luz y déjame dormir, antes que me arrepienta.

Ray sonrió ampliamente por el comentario; por alguna extraña razón, Kai siempre era condescendiente con él. Si se hubiera tratado de Tyson, seguramente lo habría mandado al diablo luego de una perorata sobre la responsabilidad y la disciplina.

Pasó una mano por el apagador, dejando a oscuras la habitación. Después se quitó la camisa y el pantalón para meterse en la suavidad de las mantas. Entonces recordó algo más.

—Gracias Kai —dijo al chico que sabía seguía despierto. Kai replicó con un quejido.

—No tiene importancia.

—No me refería a eso, sino porque con lo de la mañana es la segunda vez que me salvas la vida en dos días —le dijo el chico antes de voltearse y cubrirse bien con las mantas.

Kai se incorporó momentáneamente al captar lo que le decían. Su corazón latía furiosamente. ¡Ray le estaba agradeciendo! Y es que nunca vio aquellos momentos como una oportunidad de parecer heroico sino como instantes vitales en los que debía intervenir para mantener la seguridad del muchacho que era dueño de su corazón.

Cuando el muchacho ruso se recostó nuevamente en su cama, el sueño lo envolvió de forma cálida, pero sin poder borrarle la enorme sonrisa ni el brillo de alegría en su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kai despertó, Ray seguía profundamente dormido. Eso le bastó para saber que él era el primero en levantarse, como siempre. Y es que era igual que cuando eran un equipo. Él se levantaba casi al alba, Ray despertaba entre las siete y ocho, Kenny y Max un poco después... y a Tyson había que despertarlo siempre porque era capaz de dormir hasta el mediodía sin inmutarse ante nada.

Miró al chino que dormía tan plácidamente, con un esbozo de sonrisa en su bello rostro. Le hubiera gustado tanto poder ver en sus sueños... en su corazón aún guardaba la esperanza de que fuese él con quien soñaba. Observó al muchacho desde su cama, sonriendo con amor y abrazando la almohada como si fuese Ray quien estaba en sus brazos.

¡Oh, Dios! Podía estar una eternidad contemplándolo. No había nada mejor que sentir el aroma de su cabello e imaginar lo que sería acariciarlo mientras le daba un beso. Fantaseó con esos labios delgados que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y con los orbes dorados que se ocultaban bajo aquellos párpados. Recordó el "accidente" en China. Nada lo haría más feliz que volver a tenerlo tan cerca de sí, atrapado en sus brazos, a escasos milímetros de su boca...

Ray se movió un poco quedando boca arriba, lo cual despertó a Kai de su ensoñación. El ruso se sonrojó mucho al caer en la cuenta de lo que había estado pensando. ¡¿Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza?! Seguramente lo que alguna vez funcionó como cerebro, hasta que Ray reapareciera en su vida y lo convirtiera en un tonto enamorado.

Resistiendo los enormes impulsos de robarle un beso mientras estaba dormido, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría. A lo mejor así pudiera despejar su mente de tonterías. De cualquier forma, Ray estaba interesado en la niña esa del restaurante.

En cuanto salió, se tomó su tiempo para vestirse. Estaba a punto de tomar a Dranzer e ir al dojo a entrenar cuando sintió hambre. Entonces recordó que los White Tigers irían pasado el mediodía a comer. Seguramente Ray cocinaría, lo que no representaba problema alguno en aquella suite equipada con una pequeña cocina. Y se le ocurrió algo a Kai.

**— o — o —**

Ray despertó con algo de pereza. Había dormido muy tranquilamente. Incluso había soñado. Estaba bajo un cerezo abrazando a alguien cuyo rostro no pudo ver. Pero sentía que era muy especial. Recordó que había rodeado a esa persona por la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo lentamente y terminando con el espacio entre sus bocas. En su interior tenía la certeza de quién había sido pero su memoria había fallado a los pocos segundos de haber despertado.

No sabía por qué sentía esa inusitada felicidad dentro de él, pero tenía la seguridad que ese sería un lindo día.

Se duchó y vistió tranquilamente. Kai ya se había levantado, era su costumbre siempre así que no se extrañó. Seguramente estaría entrenando beyblade. Echó una ojeada al reloj despertador en la mesita de noche. Marcaba las 8:15 de la mañana.

Era temprano, así que iría a comprar víveres y después despertaría a los demás para ir a desayunar. Pensó que lo primero sería revisar la cocina para ver con qué contaba, por lo que se dirigió ahí y se quedó de piedra con la escena ante sus ojos.

Kai Hiwatari estaba intentando cocinar.

—¿Sigo dormido acaso? —se preguntó en voz baja para luego saludar al chico—. Buenos días, Kai.

—Hola Ray.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

—No sabía que supieras cocinar... —mencionó Ray algo impresionado.

—No sé, pero muero de hambre. Creí que con seguir las instrucciones de esta cosa podría hacer hot cakes...

—Pues si las sigues, deberían salirte bien —se extrañó Ray.

—Pues no es tan fácil como lo haces parecer.

—Es que sí es incluso más fácil de lo que parece.

—No lo es...

—¡Vamos, Kai! Nadie es tan malo para no poder cocinar algo tan sencillo aún con las instrucciones en la mano.

Ray se calló al instante al recordar. Kai también pensaba en lo mismo.

—Tyson —dijeron al unísono y rieron ante el comentario. La última vez que el moreno quisiera cocinar algo, ante la negativa de Ray de preparar bocadillos, casi quemó la cocina de Max. Y eso que tan sólo quería hacer palomitas de maíz en el microondas.

El chino observó la pequeña cocina. Había algunas bolsas de papel con víveres en la barra de la cocina. Y además había leche, huevos, miel y harina que habían caído accidentalmente por aquí y por allá. Eso sin decir de un frustrado Kai que leía la caja de harina para hot cakes intentando buscar en qué se había equivocado. Frente a él tenía un tazón con una mezcla clara y un batidor en la mano.

—Este es un momento de fotografía —suspiró Ray con diversión y le colocó un brazo a Kai alrededor de los hombros—. Hoy descubrí algo en lo que no es un experto el perfecto Kai Hiwatari...

—Muy chistoso... —musitó Kai con nerviosismo muy bien disimulado por fastidio. Ray tenía el brazo sobre sus hombros en un abrazo de amigos y lo miraba muy de cerca. Con un guiño de inocencia en los ojos lo dejó hipnotizado un segundo, en el que metió un dedo a la mezcla de harina y probó su sabor.

—Muy buena, debo admitirlo. No sé qué más quieres hacerle...

—Se supone que no debes meter la mano en la comida. Ni siquiera sé si te lavaste las manos...

—Mejor me voy de aquí... Arréglatelas como puedas, Hiwatari.

—¡Espera! ¡Si te vas serás responsable de un incendio en la cocina!

—Podré vivir con ello en mi conciencia —sonrió Ray muy divertido y metiendo el dedo una vez en la mezcla, embarró un poco de ella en la nariz de Kai. Después salió de la cocina con velocidad, haciendo caso omiso al reclamo del chico ruso.

Kai se limpió la masa de hot cakes sonriendo aún. Él, que tanto envidiaba la familiaridad de Mariah con Ray, ahora se sentía feliz de que el chico se sintiera tan bien con él como para abrazarlo amistosamente, lo que ni Tyson ni los otros harían por temor a perder el brazo.

Quién sabe. Si se lo proponía tal vez pudiera hacer que el chino se fijase en él. Nada perdía con intentarlo, bueno, tal vez el corazón y su orgullo... Sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, lo último que necesitaba era comenzar el día con sus tribulaciones internas.

**— o — o —**

—¡Qué bien! ¡El desayuno! —exclamó Tyson, sentándose raudo a la mesa.

—Huele muy bien —confirmó Max, sentándose junto al moreno glotón.

—Sí, ya extrañábamos tu comida, Ray —dijo Kenny a su amigo.

Kai y Ray ya habían comenzado a desayunar. No se habían tomado la molestia de despertar a nadie porque sabían que el olor los atraería, sobre todo a Tyson. Ray sonreía abiertamente, mirando a Kai con satisfacción.

—¿Ves que no era tan difícil? —le dijo al ruso con una sonrisa—. Te dije que estaba muy bien.

—Hmf...

—¿De qué hablan?

—Yo no hice el desayuno —dijo Ray como si cualquier cosa—. Fue Kai.

—¡¿Qué?! —los otros tres saltaron en sorpresa.

—¡Está envenenado! ¡Voy a morir! —Tyson se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse mientras se tomaba el cuello como si estuviese ahogándose. Max y Ray se reían de él mientras que Kenny lo miraba con preocupación.

—Ya levántate, Tyson —ordenó Kai con divertido fastidio—. ¿No te han dicho que causas pena ajena?

—Es que... tú... seguro le hiciste algo a la comida —replicó el dueño de Dragoon, retomando su asiento y picando los hot cakes con el tenedor, mirándolos con sospecha.

—Si no quieres, no te los comas... a lo mejor así pierdes un par de los quince kilos que te sobran.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Tyson ante las risas de todos.

Ray no había podido evitar reírse. Definitivamente todo era normal. Kai volvía a su rutina matutina: levantarse, molestar a Tyson, entrenar...

Kai miró con el rabillo del ojo al chino que reía abiertamente. Se veía tan hermoso así. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría y aquel sonido hacía feliz al ruso.

Al terminar el desayuno, todos habían ido al gimnasio, donde Kai comenzó el entrenamiento luego de una rutina en los aparatos.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡No me hagas reír, Tyson! —le gritó al moreno para después arrojar a Dragoon fuera del plato con un certero golpe de Dranzer—. Necesitas entrenar tu defensa y mejorar tu concentración.

—¡Mi concentración está bien, Kai! —reclamó Tyson—. ¡Lo que pasa es que eres un tirano!

—¡Sólo hazlo, maldición! —atajó Kai, suprimiendo cualquier intento de reclamo—. ¡Ray!

—¡Let it rip...! —gritaron al unísono los chicos.

Dranzer comenzó a embestir a Driger sin dar oportunidad ni de respirar. Ray resistía los golpes bien pero no lograba hacer efectivos sus ataques, era como si su blade fuera de papel contra el fuerte Dranzer.

—¡Dranzer! —gritó Kai y sacó a Driger con un solo golpe—. Tampoco estás en forma Ray. Tienes excelente equilibrio pero debes mejorar el ataque.

—¡Max!

Ray permaneció en silencio junto a Tyson, que le reclamaba a Kenny la dureza del entrenamiento de Kai. Ray no lo veía así; siempre había sido igual, tal vez que fuera que habían perdido la costumbre y ya.

En ese momento, Dranzer atacaba a Draciel pero el beyblade del rubio era especialista en defensa.

—Draciel, ¡defensa!

Inhalando profundamente con un espasmo, Ray cerró los ojos. Una súbita fuerza lo había inundado y como electricidad había recorrido su columna. El lugar se oscureció, todas las voces se fundieron hasta perderse, se había borrado señal de todo, quedando la inmensidad de la nada.

—_Eres mediocre. Acéptalo y supéralo._

—_¡Yo no soy mediocre!_

—_¡Lo eres! Mírate, das lástima..._

—_¡No sigas!_

—_¿Que no siga? Pero si es la verdad. Y eso hace la diferencia entre tú y yo: yo soy un beyluchador con clase y tú eres un mediocre._

—¡RAY! —alguien le gritaba en la cara y lo zarandeaba con fuerza.

Como un choque con la realidad, abrió los ojos con fuerza y regresó de golpe a su lugar y tiempo. Sus cuatro amigos lo miraban con una mezcla de extrañeza y preocupación. Tyson lo sostenía por los hombros, él lo había zarandeado.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó el moreno—. ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Ray escuchó la pregunta claramente pero no pudo procesar las palabras. Aún tenía dentro de sí aquella sensación de angustia, de dolor, de sufrimiento.

—Necesito... —murmuró muy bajo pero salió del lugar antes de dar ninguna explicación. Se apresuró hasta la habitación, dos pisos arriba, y entró al baño. Mojó su rostro con agua bastante fría y miró el reflejo de su rostro angustiado en el espejo. ¿Qué diablos había sido todo aquello? Estaba seguro de dos cosas: una de las voces era de él mismo y al parecer sus amigos le habían escuchado decir lo que él mismo escuchó en su cabeza. Además, la otra voz... era inconfundible. Pero no podía ser posible. Esa persona era...

—¡Ray! —Kai entró a la habitación y entró al baño al ver la puerta abierta. El chino seguía mirando su reflejo con incomprensión—. ¡Ray, aquí estás!

—¿Kai?

—¿Quieres decirme qué diablos fue todo eso?

—¿Qué? No lo sé. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Pues estábamos entrenando y de pronto gritaste "no sigas", te volteamos a ver y estabas muy extraño. Tenías la mirada perdida, Tyson te zarandeó, parpadeaste y luego saliste corriendo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ray más para sí mismo, pero Kai respondió.

—Eso es lo que esperaba que tú me respondieras. ¿Qué te sucedió, Ray?

—Escuché estas voces en mi cabeza. Sentí la angustia, la desesperación... uno era yo, otro era...

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No estoy loco, Kai.

—Nadie está diciendo que lo estés.

—Sólo necesito calmarme un poco.

—Bien. Vamos —Kai pasó un brazo por la espalda de Ray y lo guió de regreso al dojo del hotel.

En el camino, Kai no pudo evitar mirar con preocupación al chico que se hallaba absorto en sus pensamientos con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Hacía dos horas había estado riéndose con mucha alegría y ahora tenía un brillo de angustia en la mirada. ¿Qué era eso que había sucedido?

Ray sólo pudo tratar de dejar de pensar en aquello. Había sido como una premonición. No lo sabía pero lo presentía. Aquel que le insultaba era Kai. ¿Por qué Kai le había gritado que era un mediocre? No lo sabía. Pero estaba seguro que era una equivocación. Era imposible que ese chico que lo había insultado en su premonición fuese el mismo chico atento y tierno que lo reconfortaba frotando su brazo ligeramente.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Confuso? No fumé de ninguna por si pregutan. Sé que esta última parte no tiene nada que ver pero ya ven, mi inspiración se torno rara :P

Espero opiniones, críticas, aportaciones e insisto en que me digan que parejas les gustaría ver en este fic, además de la principal.

**Shizu-chan:** ;) por nada. Pues mira, como les prometí, les daré un poco de Kai/Ray en estos capítulos para que tengan una probadita. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Sasamy:** yo siempre he pensado que si a Tyson lo van a emparejar, que sea con Max o con Hillary, incluso tal vez Zeo u Ozuma. Como sea, lo de Kai y Ray no está tan fácil y encima, se pondrá aún más difícil. Pero te prometo que esos dos serán muy felices al final (para lo cual falta muuuuuuuuucho )

**Yineka:** pues ya somos dos. Para mí, la mejor pareja de beyblade es Kai y Ray. No puedo juntarlos en el siguiente capítulo ya de pronto. No me quiero quedar sin fic tan rápido u Además, ¿quién está diciendo algo de Ania... aún? Sí, soy mala. Pero verás, esa chica es muy importante...

Ahora sí, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Actualizaré a la brevedad posible. Esperen el próximo capítulo que se llamará "Desencantos".


	12. Dilemas sentimentales

**Dilemas sentimentales **

Johnny se dejó caer en el sillón de la salita a la vez que tomaba el control remoto y comenzaba a cambiar los canales sin siquiera poner atención a lo que había en la televisión.

Su mente sólo daba vueltas alrededor de un solo pensamiento. Un pensamiento que tenía nombre: Kai Hiwatari.

¿Cómo diablos había caído en aquel círculo vicioso? Desde que él asumió la presidencia de las compañías de su padre y Kai fundara su propia empresa, todo había sido una descarnada competencia entre capitalistas que había pasado del plano económico al plano personal.

La conversación que había tenido con Robert la noche anterior le había puesto a reflexionar. Y viendo fría e impersonalmente la situación, si había sido bajo querer desprestigiar a Kai con artículos en revistas de chismes baratos. Él, Johnny McGregor II, no era de ese tipo. Su linaje era noble. ¿Por qué, entonces, se rebajaba a tanto por causa de una sola persona? En el fondo conocía la respuesta: quería un poco de atención por parte de aquel frío y orgulloso ruso.

**— o — o — **

—Ahora sí, Ray. Explícame qué fue todo eso —preguntó Kai al chino, deteniéndolo antes de entrar al dojo.

—No lo sé —suspiró Ray muy confundido.

—¿Cómo que no sabes¿Es la primera vez que sucede?

—Creo que sí...

—Eso no fue precisamente normal, lo sabes.

—Ya te lo dije, Kai. Ahora no puedo explicarlo. Necesito calmarme un poco y pensar las cosas.

—Bien. Pero esta conversación no ha terminado —se resignó el ruso. Después, entro primero al dojo y comenzó a ordenar a los chicos qué hacer en su entrenamiento.

Ray permaneció unos momentos más afuera. ¿Por qué Kai mostraba tal preocupación por él? A lo mejor era una manera de corresponder la preocupación que él había mostrado por el ruso el día anterior. Como fuera, una sonrisa surcó su rostro al sentirse así, importante porque Kai le prestara esa atención especial.

Cuando por fin entró a reunirse con los demás, luego de asegurarles a sus amigos que estaba perfectamente bien, continuó con el entrenamiento sintiendo sus energías renovadas y olvidando totalmente aquella angustia que le invadiera sin razón. Después de todo, el día aún podía ser lindo.

**— o — o — **

—¡Maldición! Precisamente hoy tenía que llover... —rezongó Bryan.

—Deja de quejarte. Pareces un niñito llorón —le espetó con fastidio la voz del pelirrojo, capitán de su equipo, que leía el periódico tranquilamente.

—Y tú pareces mi madre, Ivanov. Bryan no hagas esto, Bryan no hagas lo otro… ¿por qué no te callas y me dejas en paz?

—¡Maldita sea, Kuznetzov¡Cállate de una buena vez!

—Hmf... —el ruso de cabello lavanda guardó silencio, probablemente conteniendo un improperio que los llevaría a una ardiente discusión.

—Seguro que a esto se refería Kai cuando se quejaba de Tyson... —murmuró Tala para sí mismo, pero Bryan, que prestaba atención a cada movimiento y palabra del pelirrojo, se dio cuenta.

—¡No te atrevas a compararme con ese remedo de campeón mundial!

—Yo no te estoy comparando, Bryan. Tú eres el que actúa como él. No es mi culpa que a pesar de tus veinticinco años tengas la edad mental de un niño de siete.

Bryan se encendió en furia. Si bien podía ser una verdadera molestia, y más que eso un constante fastidio que podía volver loco a cualquiera, lo que más odiaba era ser la víctima del fastidio de alguien más. Se levantó de su sillón en la salita de la suite y, colocando una mano alrededor del cuello de Tala, lo levantó del butacón en el que aquel había estado leyendo el periódico.

—¡Repite eso, Ivanov! —siseó con rabia, a centímetros del rostro del otro, que se mostraba inexpresivo.

—Ya me escuchaste.

Bryan abandonó su pose amenazante y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su boca. Súbitamente, sus labios se juntaron con los de aquel pelirrojo, causando que éste último se sorprendiera.

Los labios de Bryan eran posesivos. Reclamaban atención por parte de Tala y de alguna forma u otra siempre la conseguía. Nunca había un solo beso que no le fuera correspondido con la misma intensidad. Tal vez era porque el fuego que transmitía era demasiado y contagiaba al otro con gran ímpetu. Y la sensación de victoria que le producía la respuesta del pelirrojo era regocijante. Quiso profundizar más el beso pidiendo entrada en la boca del otro, pero cuando Tala se dio cuenta de lo que hacía alejó al muchacho con un fuerte empujón.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso¿entendiste? —le advirtió con voz peligrosa.

—Pero si se nota que te gustó —Bryan respondió acercándose con gesto travieso.

—¡No digas estupideces! —Tala comenzaba a enfadarse. No sabía qué le estaba sucediendo ni por qué le molestaba tanto aquel beso robado pero no cedió en su tono de reproche—. No estoy jugando, Bryan. Nunca, escúchalo bien, NUNCA vuelvas a hacer eso.

Tala lo miró con severidad pero antes de que sucediera nada más, Bryan sonrió triunfalmente y dijo algo que terminó por sacarlo de quicio.

—¿Es que acaso temes que Kai te vea y se acaben tus esperanzas con él? Dime¿acaso sueñas con que Hiwatari se fije en ti? Acepta que no tienes ninguna oportunidad porque cierto chino es lo único que le importa a él.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —le gritó con profunda rabia y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta fuertemente.

Bryan miró la puerta fijamente mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía y se dejaba caer en el mismo lugar donde Tala leyera el periódico minutos atrás. Se tocó los labios con los dedos aún sintiendo el aliento del pelirrojo mezclado con el suyo y la desilusión lo invadió súbitamente.

«_Bien hecho, genio_», pensó. «_Esta vez sí la hiciste_».

Mientras, Tala salía de elevador hecho casi una furia. Pensó que caminar un poco le ayudaría. Entonces recordó que estaba lloviendo y decidió ir al lobby para tomarse un buen trago de vodka.

Justo acababa de cambiar de dirección cuando se topó de frente con Johnny McGregor.

—Vaya, vaya... miren a quien tenemos aquí —susurró burlonamente Tala, mirando la nariz ligeramente hinchada del pelirrojo.

—No estoy de humor, Ivanov. Sólo déjame tranquilo.

—Si no es mi intención molestarte —el pelirrojo de ojos celestes dijo con fingido aire de inocencia—. Al contrario, sólo quería decirte que me decepcionas. Esta mañana rompiste la buena imagen que tenía de ti.

—No te entiendo.

—Leí tu disculpa en el periódico —explicó Tala con un dejo de hastío—. Pero no sé qué pensaba al creer que tenías más pantalones que eso. Es claro que con un pequeño sustito basta para hacerte llorar.

—¿"Pequeño sustito"¿Estás demente! —casi gritó Johnny—. ¡El salvaje de tu socio casi me mata a golpes!

—¿Te refieres a eso? —se burló el ruso señalando la nariz del otro—. No te mortifiques mucho. Seguramente con cirugía plástica se corrige.

—No es gracioso, imbécil. Ya tengo suficiente con los reclamos de Robert como para tener que soportarte a ti.

—¡Oh, vamos! Sólo intento entablar una conversación civilizada.

—Sí, claro. Para conversar mejor busca a tu amigo el salvaje y déjame en paz.

—¿Te refieres a Kai?

—Sí, a Kai —murmuró el escocés y en sus ojos verdes se veía clara la desilusión—. Por cierto dile que no voy a quedarme cruzado de brazos. Esta humillación es una declaración de guerra.

—¿Qué¿Me viste cara de mensajero? Díselo tú.

Johnny comenzaba a enfadarse. Su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo y una vena le palpitaba en la sien.

—¿Sabes lo que veo aquí? —comenzó Tala de nuevo con un tono más serio—. Tienes un serio problema de actitud. Si controlaras un poco tus berrinches infantiles y trataras de dialogar con Kai, tal vez las cosas serían mejores para ti.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que una conversación arreglará todo?

—Pues que a diferencia de ti, Kai es civilizado. No sé, después de invitarle un par de tragos y darle tus sinceras disculpas, bien podrías convencerlo de no entablar una demanda por difamación.

—Sí, claro. Como si ese imbécil fuese a escucharme.

—Yo en tu lugar mejor controlaba mi lenguaje —advirtió Tala molesto por el insulto proferido contra Kai. Johnny vio el súbito cambio en el ruso, la forma en que sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente y sus puños se cerraron instintivamente.

—¿Sabes lo que veo aquí? —dijo el escocés, imitando a Tala—. Tienes un serio problema sentimental.

—¿Qué diablos...?

—Proteges demasiado la espalda de Kai —explicó Johnny sin dejar que el ruso hablara—. Has estado por años cuidando sus negocios y sospecho que a él también. También me decepcionas. Creí que eras más inteligente para no enamorarte de ese salvaje.

—Qué estupidez —se mofó Tala.

—Entonces explícame por qué alguien pasaría tantos años como el esclavo personal de Kai Hiwatari sin importarle que él reciba todo el crédito por el trabajo que no hizo y además lo defendería a capa y espada contra el más mínimo insulto. Eres su maldita sombra. ¿Qué esperas¿Que un día sienta tanto agradecimiento como para acostarse contigo?

Tala se quedó sin respuestas por un segundo. Aquel comentario era una versión más agresiva de lo que Bryan le había dicho hacía momentos. Tal vez por eso no reaccionó como normalmente lo hubiera hecho: dándole un puñetazo.

—¿Ves que tengo razón? —sonrió Johnny triunfalmente. Entonces Tala pensó en darle un giro al asunto y comenzó a reírse con ganas, desconcertando al otro.

—Ya entiendo lo que pasa —apuntó el ruso como quien descubre la travesura de un niño—. ¡Por supuesto! De otra forma no te habrías pasado años tratando de molestar a Kai sin razón lógica.

—¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ese estúpido!

—¿Y quién está hablando de amor?

—Ah... pues... eh...

Johnny no pudo contestar coherentemente y su rostro estaba sonrojado. Había caído en los trucos de Tala, quien soltó una risotada de burla.

—¡Qué patético, McGregor! Pero no te preocupes, amigo. Sí tienes oportunidad con él. Sólo tienes que morirte y volver a nacer.

Con eso, se alejó con dirección al bar, dejando a Johnny en medio de la recepción con el rostro crispado por la furia.

**— o — o — **

—Eso es todo por el momento —dijo Kai, atrapando su beyblade—. Después de comer seguiremos entrenando. Tomaremos un par de horas para descansar.

—¡Nos vemos en un rato, entonces! —saltó Tyson de pronto, cambiando drásticamente la decepción de haber perdido contra Kai cinco veces consecutivas por una súbita emoción—. ¡Vámonos, Maxie!

—¿No irán a comer? —preguntó Ray.

—¡Claro! Pero te veremos en media hora.

Tyson salió velozmente tomando al rubio de la mano y casi arrastrándolo consigo.

—Bueno, creo que mejor me voy. Tengo mucho que hacer —dijo Ray, evadiendo otro de esos momentos de silencio incómodo.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Kai y también salió pero con dirección a otro lugar.

Estaba algo cansado en realidad y quería desaparecer por un rato antes de volver y tener que seguir escuchando los gritos de Tyson. Caminar un rato sería agradable pero desechó la idea tan rápido como recordó que estaba lloviendo desde hacía un par de horas. ¿Adónde podría ir ahora? No tardó ni dos segundos en encontrar el lugar perfecto donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlo.

En cuanto llegó, lo encontró vacío como supuso que estaría. «Perfecto», pensó. Entonces vio la figura de un pelirrojo sentado en la barra. Se acercó cautelosamente y se extrañó que el chico no notara su presencia aún.

**— o — o — **

Tala dio un largo trago a su bebida y la dejó sobre la barra. Por la manera en que la miraba fijamente cualquiera diría que encontraba aquel vaso de vodka muy fascinante pero en realidad no lo veía porque estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Había sólo una persona la que lo mantenía tan absorto. Sólo un pensamiento erael que bloqueaba a los demás y le daba suficiente para pensar por horas.

Bryan...

Se mordió el labio inferior por la ansiedad que le provocaba recordar ese largo, apasionado e increíble beso. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se reprendía mentalmente por haber calificado de "increíble" aquel beso. Si bien sabía desde hacía tiempo que la atención de Bryan no era la normal entre dos amigos, no había forma de poder adivinar que lo besaría así.

¿Podía ser acaso que le hubiera gustado? Sintió coraje de sí mismo por haberse planteado esa posibilidad. Aunque en el fondo, por más seguridad que tuviera de saber que Bryan no le gustaba ni un poco, ese beso le había encantado.

Se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos. Tal vez el vodka tenía algo que le hacía discurrir en ideas estúpidas. Sin embargo, por más que intentaba olvidarlo, menos lo lograba. Pronto, se encontraba recordando las palabras de Bryan...

Se enfureció más consigo mismo por prestar atención a semejante estupidez. ¡No tenía miedo¡No le importaba que Kai lo viera besándose con alguien! Y si no le importaba era porque Kai no le gustaba.

¿O era que Kai sí le gustaba?

Porque nunca había sentido nada especial al estar con él. Nada que no fuera la sensación de confianza que experimenta uno al estar con un amigo. Además, no sentía nada al saber que Kai estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ray; por el contrario, fue él quien el día anterior le aconsejó que confesara sus sentimientos al chino.

Pero Bryan no era el único que había sugerido la existencia de ciertos sentimientos por su parte hacia Kai. Entonces ¿por qué las únicas palabras que taladraban su cabeza eran las de Bryan y no las de Johnny? Cuando se dio cuenta de este detalle no pudo evitar soltar un improperio en rusopara después beberse de un golpe el resto de su bebida.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano para beber, Tala?

El mencionado se giró en su asiento y resopló por lo bajo al ver la cara de Kai mirándole fijamente con la ceja enarcada.

—No para mí —le respondió al fin, volviéndose nuevamente. Kai tomó asiento junto a él y cuando el hombre que atendía le preguntó qué deseaba, ordenó lo mismo que su amigo.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato. Tala apretaba el vaso vacío con la mano derecha y tenía el ceño fruncido; al parecer se había sumergido nuevamente en sus cavilaciones. Fue hasta que el bartender se retirara, luego de poner un vaso de vodka frente al ruso-japonés, que éste dejó de mirar de reojo a su amigo y le preguntó por lo que lo tenía así de molesto.

—¿Y qué hizo Bryan esta vez?

Tala salió de golpe de su ensoñación y lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y coraje.

—¿Por qué asumes que Bryan hizo algo?

—Porque te conozco —murmuró Kai dando a entender que aquello era obvio—. Es muy difícil que algo o alguien te saque de tus casillas. A menos, claro, que ese alguien sea Bryan.

—Hmf.

—Y me parece curioso que estés bebiendo tan temprano —agregó el muchacho suspicazmente—. Eso sólo puede significar que hizo algo realmente "interesante".

Tala no contestó a ello. El silencio los invadió repentinamente; fue una pausa en la que el pelirrojo continuaba rumiando su coraje y Kai sonreía divertido por la situación.

—Bryan es un estúpido —soltó de pronto Tala.

—No me dices nada que no sepa ya.

—Pero nunca lo demostró tan abiertamente como hoy. En fin... —suspiró—. ¿A qué no adivinas a quién me acabo de topar?

Kai giró los ojos a su amigo. Tala había cambiado muy abruptamente, clara señal de que Bryan había hecho algo y que no deseaba hablar de ello. Pero por el tono en que había comenzado, supo que sería interesante lo que escucharía.

—¿A Garland?

—Muy gracioso, Kai. En realidad fue a tu admirador más ferviente.

—¿Y eso debe importarme?

—Sí. Porque se trata del mismísimo y noble Johnny McGregor.

Kai, que en ese momento daba un sorbo a su vaso, casi se ahoga con el licor poco antes de prorrumpir en una sonora carcajada.

—¿Es un chiste, verdad?

—En realidad, no. Y eso lo hace aún más patético.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería?

—Lo descubrí. Se me ocurrió comentarle cortésmente sobre su sabia decisión de publicar una disculpa cuando, tú sabes, luego de un par de comentarios estúpidos de su parte, deduje por qué te tiene tanta saña.

—Pues yo puedo pensar en miles de motivos y entre ellos cuento que sea un estúpido sin nada mejor que hacer. Pero de eso a que esté enamorado de mí... ¡por favor! —Kai hizo un ademán con la mano, como desechando la idea.

—Me doy perfecta cuenta cuando alguien está enamorado. Es cosa de fijarse en los detalles. Además que conozco de memoria la cara de idiota que haces cuando de Ray se trata como para equivocarme.

—¡Yo no pongo cara de idiota! —Kai le dio un empujón al chico, fingiendo estar enojado porque el otro se reía abiertamente.

—Cambiando de tema¿qué tal las cosas con el gatito?

—Igual que siempre.

—¡Por Dios, Hiwatari! A este paso, un día te vas a despertar y cuando te mires al espejo verás a un anciano gruñón que se sentó a ver pasar sus oportunidades una tras otra sin mover un solo dedo por alcanzarlas.

—¿Ahora resultaste ser psicoanalista, eh?

—Es en serio. Si quieres que se enamore de ti, primero tienes que hablarle.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, él y yo estamos en el mismo equipo. Y dado el hecho de que soy su capitán, es imposible no hablarle.

—Sabes que no me refiero al beyblade, idiota.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y solucionas tu propia vida sentimental, Ivanov?

—Porque cada vez que recibes una carta de él o se reúnen, quien tiene que soportar tu humor de quinceañera rechazada soy yo.

—Hmf.

—Sólo invítalo a salir.

—No.

—¿A qué le temes¿A que te rechace?

—No le temo —puntualizó Kai con firmeza—. Estoy seguro que lo hará.

—Si no lo intentas es imposible que puedas asegurar tal cosa —espetó de vuelta Tala con terquedad—. A menos que...

—Por eso te digo que no es el momento —concluyó Kai adivinando el pensamiento de su amigo.

—Pues si hay algo que peor que tu apatía a intentar nada, es tener que soportar la misma actitud que tomaste como cuando él y la fulana esa andaban.

—Salima...

—Sí, como sea. El punto es que actúes antes que alguien más te gane al gatito.

Kai rodó los ojos harto del sermón del pelirrojo.

—¿Sabes qué es peor que escuchar tus peroratas sobre cómo mejorar mi vida? —le preguntó tranquilamente para luego dar la respuesta él mismo—. Es el hecho de que como no puedes aplicar tus propios consejos para ti mismo, lo quieras hacer conmigo.

—Sí, claro... —se burló el otro.

—Te conozco. Antes de seguir molestándome con lo que tengo que hacer con Ray, mejor soluciona lo que sea que haya pasado con Bryan.

Con eso, se levantó de su asiento y dejó un billete sobre la barra.

—Y si no puedes pensar en una manera de arreglarlo, dale un puñetazo en la cara.

Kai se marchó sin dar oportunidad a Tala de seguir reprendiéndolo. Aunque sabía que aquel había sonreído cuando le sugirió golpear al dueño de Falborg.

Tala también se levantó y dejó un par de billetes al lado del otro en la barra para dirigirse a su habitación. Decidió que no debía importar cuánto le hubiera gustado el beso de Bryan no iba a permitirse enamorarse, no después de aquel incidente en su vida hacía un año. De beyluchadores ya había tenido suficiente.

Bryan era su amigo y así se quedarían las cosas. Además, ese beso no significaba que el muchacho tuviera sentimientos por él. Por el bien del chico de ojos violáceos, mejor era que no los tuviera.

* * *

Hola! Qué tal?

Ya sé que tardé eternidades en acualizar pero por fin lo hice. Bueno, les debo una muy buena disculpa por el atraso -reverencia- pero como mañana empiezo clases, por fin tengo mi PC y puedo seguir con los fics. A decir verdad, antes de Navidad no tenía excusa para no actualizar excepto mi apatía y carencia de ideas, pero cuando quise sentarme a escribir, mi PC empezó con problemas y no tengo la menor idea de a dónde la llevó a arreglar mi papá porque tardaron mucho! ToT

Aunque tiene sus ventajas. Sucede que cuando no tengo la PC cerca o un cuaderno donde escribir, es cuando las ideas me caen como lluvia. Así que tengo varias cositas por ahí en mente.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Como pueden notar, estoy encaminando un Tala/Bryan con un mal tercio del que sabrán muy pronto. Les reto a que adivinen quién fue esa persona que hizo a Tala no desear andar con beyluchadores jamás.

Otra cosa, prometo que la actualización tendrá un ritmo constante pero será siempre de dos a tres semanas por capítulo. La razón es que quiero terminar con el fic de "Amor hasta la última mirada" antes de semana santa. Pero les prometo algo de acción Kai/Ray en el próximo capítulo.

Quiero agradecer profundamente a quienes me dejaron reviews: Shizu-sama y Satanic Sasamy. Son un amor!

Hasta pronto!


End file.
